


Hey, Love You

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Multi Fandom Mpreg [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Beta Clary Fray, Beta Isabelle Lightwood, Beta Simon Lewis, F/M, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega Raphael Santiago, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pregnant Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Raphael and his boyfriend Simon take the next step in their relationship: a baby.





	1. July

“Um, okay. So, we have an announcement.” Simon stuttered.                   

The group had set up in their usual corner in Rizzo’s. They did this every Saturday for lunch. Simon, Clary, Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Jace and Raphael. However, Simon and Raphael had been missing their get- togethers for the past few weeks, claiming Raphael wasn’t feeling well. This was their first time back in almost a month.

“Shoot.” Said Clary.

Simon looked to Raphael for support, but his boyfriend just raised an eyebrow and muttered, “Get on with it, **idiota**.”

Magnus’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. He had known Raphael forever and could read him like a book. In all capital letters. And he could see how uncomfortable he looked. Simon still seemed to be struggling to remember how to speak. “Well?” Magnus prompted.

“Raphael’s pregnant!”

Raphael promptly face palmed, grumbling under his breath. Though it wasn’t unnoticed by anyone that his other hand crept onto his flat stomach.

“So… you two…?” Magnus began.

Raphael snapped into alertness immediately. “Magnus, no! You know I’m asexual.”

Simon snuggled against Raphael in an attempt to soothe him. “We got an insemination.”

“When?” Izzy yelped excitedly.

“2 months ago.” Raphael replied.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Clary demanded. "Although it does explain all the dieting." she added thoughtfully.

Simon groaned at Clary’s forcefulness. “We wanted to make sure it worked before we got everyone’s hopes up.”

Magnus nodded knowingly. He leaned over the table to take hold of Raphael’s wrist in a show of support.“But everything’s good now…?”

Raphael gave him a tiny smile and he glanced down at his stomach. “Yes. Its all fine.”

Magnus shot out of his seat and nearly climbed over Alec to get to Raphael faster and hug him tightly. Raphael startled and tried to push Magnus of. But he clung on like a limpet. “Magnus, get off of me!” Raphael growled.

Magnus laughed. He had known Raphael so long, the Mexican’s ferocity had no affect on him anymore. “In a few months, I won’t be able to do this.” He giggled into Raphael’s shoulder. Raphael scowled even more. The message behind the glare he cast around the room was clear. ‘ _Tell no one. Don’t try this. Or else_.’ Clary, Izzy and Jace immediately cowered away. Alec had spent more time with him recently and had a similar tolerance as Magnus and Simon. Eventually Magnus released Raphael, who immediately sipped his drink as though nothing had happened. He sank wearily into Simon's side and made himself comfortable.

This signified that he was done with the conversation and everyone's attention moved away from him. In fact, Raphael seemed to drift of for around an hour or so. He was still awake- barely- but he didn't add anything to the conversation and his eyes were drooping. It was only a particularly loud ruckus of laughter that roused him. He scowled as his head thumped painfully. He was tired. He was so tired and he didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to go _home_. Simon could feel Raphael tense against him.

"Hey, you okay?" he murmured.

Raphael's glare could have set him on fire. "No. I want to home." he spat.

Simon jumped at the harshness of his boyfriend's voice. "Rapha-"

"No!" Raphael interrupted. "I'm tired, I'm sore, I feel sick and I want to go home!"

The whole group was staring at them now. Raphael shifted uncomfortably and didn't look at any of them. Simon's eyes softened and he turned to the others. "I think we're going to head out now," he wrapped his arm around Raphael as he pulled them both to stand, "See you later."

A chorus of goodbyes rang behind them as Simon lead Raphael away to their car. Raphael slumped in the passenger seat and put his head in his hands. Simon put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Raphael lifted in head up with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." he whimpered, "The way I acted was... childish and pathetic."

"No! You're not- of course you're not pathetic. You're pregnant, your hormones are everywhere, its okay to be emotional. Don't say you're pathetic, you're not, you're amazing and fantastic and, and..."

Simon paused in his stuttering as Raphael started laughing hysterically. Simon watched his shoulders shake for a minute before slowly saying, "Raph... are you sure you're okay?"

In between fits of laughter, Raphael managed to wheeze out, "I don't know!" He still sounded like he was about to cry as Simon started the car up. Simon pulled the car onto the road, heading for home and rubbed Raphael's knee comfortingly. "Its okay, Rapha. Its okay."

"Really?" Raphael sniffled.

"Yeah, really."

* * *

Simon draped a blanket over a dozing Raphael. After they'd gotten back from Rizzo's, Raphael had immediately collapsed onto the sofa and curled up in a ball to try and get his emotions under control again. He'd barely said a word to Simon since their conversation in the car. Simon suspected he was to embarassed to say much. After awhile his eyes had fallen sut and his breathing had evened out. Simon knew Raphael was completely out cold. He managed to perch on the edge of the sofa next to his sleeping boyfriend and ran his hand through the dark curls.

Simon could still barely believe Raphael was pregnant. Oh, he understood the insemination process well enough and he had spent hours researching it. But that wasn't it... Raphael could very easily pass as a beta, or even an alpha, if he wanted to. But he was an omega. The two of them had been together for 8 years and had been seriously 100% committed for five years, but something had been missing. Neither of them had been able to place it until Simon caught sight of Raphael looking at a kid walking by on the street. Raphael had just _stared_ , a deep look of longing in his eyes and said, _"We should have a baby."_

The longing in his eyes turned to hope. They talked about it for weeks. Raphael had told Simon that he was asexual soon after they met and started seeing each other more. Simon had in turn told Raphael about his pansexuality. And just like that, they fit together. Knowing that conceiving the natural way wasn't going to work for them, they looked for an alternative. Eventually they settled on insemination.

And there they were; a nine weeks pregnant Raphael curled up, fast asleep on the sofa and Simon watching over him like a guard dog. Simon sighed. He knew it was just going to hard, but he hadn't realised they would be thrown into the deep end so soon. But he was so, so proud of Raphael for doing this. Simon knew it wasn't easy for him.

"You know I love you, right?" Simon murmured into Raphael's hair as he kissed his cheek. Simon then crept away to let Raphael sleep in peace. He was just at the doorway when he thought he caught a faint mumble of, " **Yo tambien te quiero**."

Simon smiled and ducked into their bedroom.

* * *

Raphael slumped at the kitchen table. Magnus was throwing another one of his get togethers and had dragged the pregnant omega to his apartment. Raphael just groaned. At nearly 10 weeks, he was at an all time low on energy. But Magnus had insisted he come anyway. And Simon wasn't going to miss seeing everyone and Raphael didn't want to spend hours on his own at home.

That didn't mean he was enjoying himself.

His tolerance for other people had gone down drastically since he got pregnant. So many things that annoyed him now drove him absolutely insane. And Simon had immediately started playing video games in the living room with Jace, leaving Raphael on his own. He tried to make himself comfortable in the kitchen but the hard stool he sat on wasn't proving kind to his aching back.

And then there was the cooking. Magnus was attempting to give Izzy a cooking lesson but from what Raphael could tell, it wasn't going well. And it _reeked_. He could feel his stomach doing flip flops in response. Magnus was apparently helping Izzy refine an old soup recipe- its not like Raphael was listening. But it was making him feel sicker and sicker.

Izzy took the lid of the soup pot and started to stir it. The scent of it ploughed through the kitchen. Raphael went pale and his hand hovered over his face.

"Hey, Alec, what do you think of this?"

Alec looked up from where he was cutting vegetables on the other side of the room. "Umm..."

Magnus appeared from nowhere and kissed Alec on the cheek. "I'll handle this one, darling." He made his way over to Izzy and tasted the soup. He hummed before adding a few spices and stiring. "Better." he said approvingly. Izzy grinned excitedly.

The scent of soup only got stronger. Raphael gulped and choked out, "Excuse me," before sprining out of the room, pushing past a very surprised Jace and slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

"Oh dear." Magnus sighed. He knocked gently on the door. "Raphael? Are you alright?"

There was a pause before Raphael croaked, "Fine." There was a small retch but the fit seemed to be short.

"Do you need anything?" Magnus asked.

There was a short pause before a small voice could be heard. "Some water and mints."

Before Magnus even had a chance to move, Alec appeared to him with a glass of water in his hand. Magnus smiled lovingly at him. The door opened slowly and Raphael walked hesitantly out. He was still slightly pale and shaky but he took the water Alec offered.

"Thanks." he croaked as he caught sight of the closed kitchen door.

Simon emerged from the living room. "Raph, are you okay?" He wrapped Raphael in a hug. Raphael nodded, leaning into the warm embrace. "The soup set me off."

Simon smiled slightly and huffed out a laugh. "Morning sickness, huh?" He pulled a packet of mints out of his pocket and slipped it into Raphael's hand.

Raphael just hummed sleepily, leaning more of his weight on Simon. He could feel his eyelids drooping as exhaustion started to take hold.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Magnus suggested. "We'll wake you up when lunch is ready."

Raphael was too tired to do more than nod. Simon lead him into the living room and set him down on one of the couches. Magnus followed in with a soft blanket which he bundled Raphael in. Raphael was already falling asleep, his head lolling on the cushions. Magnus clucked his tongue as he fussed with the blanket.

"Honestly, I wish he wouldn't feel obligated to come out when he doesn't feel up to it." He sighed.

 

The group left Raphael alone until the food was finished. Every now and then someone, usually Magnus or Simon, would poke their head in just to make sure he was alright.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just bin the soup?" Izzy asked.

Simon shook his head. "Sometimes Raphael can just sleep off the morning sickness and the food won't make him sick again."

Izzy still looked unsure. Despite Raphael's antisocial disposition, he was her friend. The last thing she wanted to do was make him sick.

Simon ducked into the living room. Raphael was still fast asleep. Simon gazed at his peaceful face and sighed. He really didn't want to wake Raphael up. But Raphael had been sick; he wasn't going to have much in his stomach and he needed sustenance.

Simon shook Raphael's shoulder gently. "Raph? Raph, wake up."

Raphael groaned as he forced his eyes open. "What is it, **idiota**?" he mumbled groggily.

"Lunch is ready." Simon replied.

Raphael groaned again but forced his stiff limbs up in a sitting postion. He grumpily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"How're you feeling?" Simon asked.

"I'm fine." Raphael huffed. He strode past Simon and into the dining room. Magnus pulled out a chair for him and grinned. Raphael huffed at him but sat down anyway.

"I hope you feeling better." Magnus said lightly.

Raphael scowled. "I'm pregnant, not ill." But it was obvious that he was pointedly not looking at the soup. Instead he fixed himself some bread and butter. In truth, he really didn't want to be reminded of his earlier episode.

Throughout the meal, many concerned glances were cast at Raphael, just to make sure he was okay. He ignored them all, but he helped himself to a generous helping of salad.  He was starving, despite sleeping for most of the day and using very little energy. That didn't stop the others from fussing. But if Simon wanted to sit just a little to close or Magnus wanted to push just a little more food towards his plate, Raphael wasn't going to complain. It was nice to know they cared.

Simon and Raphael left shortly after lunch. After eating most of the salad, Raphael was getting sleepy again and Simon decided he would be better off sleeping at home. Magnus hugged him tightly as they prepared to leave.

"Thank you for coming." Magnus murmured into Raphael's ear.

Raphael ducked his head. "I'm sorry for making such a scene earlier."

Magnus tutted and brushed a stray lock of hair from Raphael's face. "Never. I'm always here for you."

The corners of Raphael's mouth twitched into a smile. "Bye, Magnus."

* * *

 

The sounds of knocking on the front door roused Raphael from his doze. Leaving the warmth of his blanket nest, he slowly stood up to answer it. He moved carefully so as not to agravate his churning stomach. He opened the door to reveal a dazzling smile and waves of dark hair.

"Hello, Isabelle." he mumbled.

She smiled brightly back at him. "Hey, Raphael. Simon was going to let me borrow some DVDs and he said I could just come round."

Raphael nodded, vaguely remembering Simon saying something about Isabelle stopping by. "Come in." he sighed.

Izzy gazed at him as she walked past and Raphael felt rather like he was under inspection.

"Are you feeling okay?" Izzy asked. "You look a bit pale."

Raphael shrugged as he closed the door and walked with Izzy into the living room. She immediately caught sight of the mass of blankets he had buried himself under.

Pressing a hand to his stomach, he sighed. "Pregnancy has many charms, such as feeling nauseous because I can't eat and being unable to eat because I feel nauseous."

Izzy winced sympathetically. "How does that even work? Feeling hungry and sick and the same time?"

Raphael managed a weak laugh. "Not very well."

Izzy flapped her hands at him and steered him towards the sofa. "Go and sit down. Bundle up if you want. I can find the dvds myself."

Raphael was to tired to argue. He settled back on the sofa and pulled the blankets back over himself. He absently watched Izzy look through the massive piles of dvds. His stomach gave a sudden twist and nausea rose in his throught.

Izzy whirled around at the sound of weak gagging. Raphael was doubled up on the sofa with his hand over his mouth. His shoulders heaved slightly and weak coughs forced  themselves from his throat. Izzy rushed to his his side and rubbed his back delicately as he dry heaved.

Raphael groaned and wiped his hand on his leg and shrugged of Izzy's hand. "I'm fine." he grunted.

Izzy shook her head and smiled. "Move over then."

Raphael stared at her like she'd lost her head.

"Well, Simon's at work isn't he? And I've got nothing to do all day. So I can stay here with you- at least until you feel better. Unless you don't want me to?" Izzy paused uncertainly.

Raphael looked up at her. "You can, if you really want. Though I won't be very good company."

Izzy grinned and jumped up from the sofa. "You're never good company. I'll put a movie on while you rest up!"

Raphael huffed slightly as he let himself fall against the pillows. Izzy turned the tv on and slotted a disk into the dvd player. "Do you need anything?"

Raphael shook his head minutely. He felt a little dizzy from hunger but his stomach was to twisted to eat. He clutched at the blankets tightly. He was so very done with this morning sickness at this point.

Izzy seemed to pick up on it. She knelt on the floor next to him and ran a hand over his forehead. "When was the last time you ate something?"

Raphael shrugged lethargically. "Breakfast. Had two bowls of cereal."

Izzy sighed. "I'm going to get you crackers. Is there anything else you want?"

Raphael looked at his hands, still fisted in the blankets. He looked almost shy. "Orange juice? I'd get it myself, but the kitchen just makes me feel sick."

Izzy smiled and squeezed his wrist in reassurance. "Don't worry."

And then she was gone again. Raphael felt as though he'd barely blinked before she was back in front of him with a plate of crackers and a glass of orange juice. She placed them on the coffee table and sat next to him to watch the film. Raphael paid little attention to whatever romance Izzy had put on. He slowly reached out and took a tiny sip of orange juice. It went down alright and his stomach growled for more. He pinched the edge of one of the crackers and nibbled it slowly. His stomach protested slightly but the hunger won out. Little by little he downed the juice and half the crackers. Then, with his stomach balanced out, he allowed his eyes to fall closed.

 

And when Simon got home and found Izzy and Raphael asleep on the sofa together, he definately did not take a picture on his phone. _What, it was adorable_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations;  
> . idiot  
> . I love you to


	2. August

Simon blinked in the darkness and scrabbled for his glasses. His eyes took a minute to adjust to the gloom. He went to reach out for Raphael but his hand met empty space. Simon stared around the room, but his grumpy boyfriend was nowhere to be found. "Raphael? Raph?" There was no reply. Simon stumbled as he forced himself out of bed. He glanced at the clock; 5:43. Way to early to be up, even for him. Simon padded down the hallway. Catching sight of light peeking out from under the bathroom door, he hurried his steps, knowing what he was going to find.

The sounds of retching filled Simon's ears as he pulled to a stop outside the bathroom door. "Raphael? Hey, are you okay?"

There was a silence.

"Simon?" Raphael's voice was thin and tired, but pleading all the same. Simon pushed the door open and stepped into the bathroom. Raphael was slumped over the toilet with his head in his arms. He shook slightly and his legs were curled under him. He looked very small.

Simon sank to the floor beside Raphael and rubbed slow, soothing circles on his back. Raphael muffled a moan at the touch. "How long have you been in here?"

Raphael shrugged wearily. "What time is it?" His mumbling tone caught Simon of guard. It wasn't often that Raphael showed what he was really feeling. For Raphael to be so visibly tired was worrying to Simon.

"About quartre to six." Simon replied.

Raphael let out a low mumble. "Twenty minutes." his groan was misery personified. Simon felt his heart break a little. He pressed a kiss to Raphael's mussed hair. It was damp and greasy with sweat.

"Why didn't you come and get me?"

Raphael's breaths turned into harsh pants and he curled in on himself. He whined lowly, tense and trembling. His hands clenched the porcelain of the toilet tightly. Simon supported Raphael's forehead with his hand and rubbed his back. "Rapha, no. You're gonna hurt youself doing that."

Raphael whimpered and thrust his head over the bowl and retched forcefully. Simon crooned sweet little nothings into his ear over the violent gagging. Three months ago, Simon would've probably been hiding in the bedroom with a pillow over his head to try and blot out the disgusting sounds. But he learned, as soon as Rpahael first started being sick before the crack of dawn, that he couldn't leave his boyfriend lying on the bathroom floor with tears in his eyes.

Raphael let out a sob between gags. His morning sickness always struck the worst in the early hours of the mornings. Raphael was the definition of a night owl and didn't cope well with his guts spilling out his mouth before dawn. Moisture gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"You're okay," Simon soothed. "I've got you."

Raphael took a shaky breath and leaned back against Simon wearily. He reached for a tissue and scrubbed at his face. Simon reached over him to flush the toilet before settling Raphael more comfortably in his lap. Reaching up into the sink, Simon dampened a cloth and dabbed and the sweat coating Raphael's face. "You done for now?"

Raphael nodded, rubbing at his drooping eyes. Simon carefully pulled him to his feet and half carried him back to bed. Simon tucked the covers around Raphael meticulously before sliding in beside him and wrapping his arms around his pregnant boyfriend.

"Try and get some sleep, all right?" Simon mumbled as sleep pulled at him. He felt Raphael nod a little under his chin and the other slowly went limp in his arms.

* * *

Raphael stared down at his stomach. Lying on his side on his bed, he had a perfect view of the pudgey skin. He sighed. Yes he knew there would be a lot of weight gain during pregnancy but that didn't mean it wasn't strange. His fingers ghosted over the spot where his baby grew.

"Hey, Raph!"

Raphael lifted his head to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway, smiling at him. Raphael rolled his eyes and Simon eagerly snuggled against him. His hand snaked over Raphael's hand on his stomach.

"I'm getting fat." Raphael grumbled.

Simon kissed his neck sweetly. "You're still beautiful."

Raphael grumbled again but rolled over and tucked his head under Simon's. Simon just laughed. One hand stayed on Raphael's stomach while the other reached up to tangle his fingers in the dark curls.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

Raphael huffed. "I'm fine, **idiota**."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "You weren't when you were puking your guts up at 5 in the morning."

He yelped as Raphael slapped him on the arm. "I know. I was there. But I'm pregnant, not terminal."

Simon just sighed at his boyfriend's stubborness. "Are you sure you're up for Pride?"

The glare Raphael gave him could've melted the flesh from his bones.

"We promised we'd be there and you're running that stall with Clary and Isabelle. You don't want to miss it and I'm not sitting at home all day."

Simon sighed fondly and gave his boyfriend another snuggle. He loved Raphael to the ends of the earth but they both wore on each other. He ran his hand through Raphael's bedhead curls. Man, he was so in love with those curls. 

"I know," he sighed, "But if you start feeling bad, tell me and we'll go straight home. Alright?"

Raphael gave him a classic eye roll and huffed. "Alright. Fine."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Promise?"

Raphael groaned. "Yes, **idiota**. I promise!"

Simon wrapped Raphael up in a big huge. And Raphael hugged back. The Omega leaned up and brushed his lips against Simon's gently. The contact was brief but it showed Simon how much he was loved. Raphael didn't enjoy sex, didn't want it. He and Simon expressed the physical side to their relationship through hugs and cuddles, with kisses to the forehead, cheek or whatever. But ocassionally, when Raphael just wanted Simon to know he was loved, he would give Simon a chaste kiss to the lips.

Simon for his part, returned the gesture just as lightly. That was why Raphael loved him so much. Sighing, the Omega awkwardly rolled out of Simon's grip and slid off the bed. He shuffled to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of casual black trousers and a purple and black shirt. He set them on the bed and pulled of his pyjama top. Simon picked his own clothes and tossed them down next to Raphael's.

As the Beta sorted through the different clothes, he picked up Raphael's trousers. They were every day wear for most people but what Rapahel normally wore for lazing around the house. "Hey, Raph? Are you sure you got the right trousers?"

Raphael sighed as he buttoned up his shirt. " **Por que el padre de mi hijo es un idiota**? Yes, Simon. Those are the trousers I was planning on wearing."

"Its just that, well, they're not your usual thing and-"

Raphael huffed loudly to intterupt his boyfriend's endless babble. "They're more comfortable now." he muttered, turning his face away and poking at his slightly distended stomach. Simon yanked his own clothes quickly before hugging Raphael from behind. He ran his hands over the Omega's just barely there, tiny bump. "I love you."

" **Yo tambien te quiero**." 

Raphael put the trousers on, wriggling his hips to make sure he hadn't outgrown them. Once he was satisfied he and Simon drove to the nearby park where the parade was.

* * *

"Raphael!" Magnus careened wildly towards Raphael and Simon, stopping just before he ran the Omega down. He wrapped Rapahel in an enormous hug, nearly lifting him of his feet. Raphael scowled but it was clear he wasn't annoyed.

"Woah," Simon interrupted. "Baby on board, remember?"

Mangus sighed dramtically but let Raphael go. "Of course I remember, Shannon. I'm hardly just going to _forget_ that my best friend is inncubating a mini vampire."

Rapahel slapped his shoulder. Magnus scrunched up his face in a sneer. Simon was tempted to whip his phone out and film the interaction. But an exasperated yell of, "Magnus!" distracted him.

Alec jogged over to the group, panting as though he'd been looking for his boyfriend for hours. Although, Simon surmised, he had probably chased Magnus down.

Simon looked over Alec's shirt. It read 'I can't think straight- because I'm not'. The second was written in rainbows.

Magnus moved away from Raphael and Simon caught sight of the exuberant Omega's shirt. 'If you play for both teams, you'll always win'. Written of course in the bisexual colours.

"Magnus, next time, just wait five minutes." Alec groaned.

Magnus sidled up to his Alpha and pouted. "I just wanted to see Raphael. Alexander, you go off like a bullet to Jace when you've not seen each other for ages."

"Magnus, you saw me last week."

"Raph; shut up."

Alec facepalmed. "Come on." he groaned.

The four made their way across the fair ground to the tree Izzy, Clary and Jace were waited. Clary immediately hugged Simon. She grinned brightly at his shirt. 'Pantastic Panda," in the pansexual flag.

"Great shirt!"

"Thanks," Simon laughed. "Its custom."

Izzy slung an around Raphael's shoulder and plucked at his shirt. "Raphael, no one wears a suit to pride."

He sent a glare her way that made her remove her arm from his shoulder. " **Por el amor de Dios** , its not a suit."

The group settled on a picinc blanket in the shade of a tree. Izzy, Clary and Simon didn't have to open their stall for about 2 hours. There were several rides set up in the park that Jace, Magnus and Izzy were especially eager to try. Simon and Clary found themselves dragged along, while Alec and Raphael steadfastly refused. No matter how much begging they recieved from the others, both of them point blank refused. Alec just generally didn't enjoy most rides- such as the huge swings everyone else was queing up for. And Raphael despised them on a good day; there was absolutely no way he was going near them when he was pregnant.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Simon asked for the third time. Raphael stood next to the group in the line as they waited to get on.

"No, **carino**. You go ahead."

Just infront of them, Magnus was still trying, unsuccessfully, to get Alec to join them. "But darling-"

Alec shushed him with a kiss. "No. That's final. I'm more than happy to look after Raphael."

Raphael's head snapped towards the two, dark scowl on his face. Alec held up his hands in surrender. "I know you don't need looking after, but you know how Magnus worries."

Magnus punched his arm. "I do not!"

"You do." came the resounding chorus from everyone else in the group.

Magnus sighed a pouty sigh. "You two have fun now."

Alec and Raphael watched the others get seated before stepping away. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Alec spoke.

"How's pregnancy treating you?"

Raphael raised an eyebrow and his hand moved towards his stomach. "I woke up at 5:30 this morning and spent twenty minutes throwing up and most of my good trousers don't fit anymore. But I'm glad."

Alec hummed thoughtfully.

"Why do you ask?" said Raphael. "Is there a possibility of little Lightwood- Banes in the future?"

Alec laughed slightly. "Maybe. I mean, definately, at some point. We're talking about it."

Raphael smiled. "You two would make good parents."

"Thanks. You and Simon won't be half bad either."

At that moment the rest of the group made their way over, messy and windswept. Simon and Magnus immediately made for their partners. The group devided after that, with Jace, Clary and Izzy going to tackle more rides, Magnus dragging Alec to the ferris wheel and Simon and Raphael wandering through the stalls.

Simon gave a squeal of excitement. "Hook a duck!"

Raphael didn't have time question him before the Beta was dragging him over to the stall. Simon quickly paid the woman working there and started his go.

"What are you doing, **idiota**?"

"Shh." Simon replied. "I'm concentrating."

It ended up taking Simon a remarkably short time to catch one of the rubber ducks floating in the water. He gazed at the prize section for a long time before selecting a stuffed blue dog. It had coloured patches all over; a pink tail, green inner ears, a lighter underside and pink paws. Raphael raised an eyebrow.

Simon blushed as he held the toy out. "I just thought... we'd better start stocking up on toys for the baby. I mean, if you don't like it-"

Raphael placed a finger to Simon's lips to silence him. "Its... adorable, in its own way, **mi idiota**."

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> idiot  
> Why is the father of my child an idiot  
> for the love of god
> 
> Also I'm sorry that there are no accents where there should be. My technological skills and I have no idea how to put them in.  
> The Pride part of this chapter was inspired by a fanart series


	3. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to let this story go un-updated for so long but I did due to other commitments and issues. Sorry about that.

Catarina Loss smiled as Raphael and Simon entered her exam room. She and Raphael had been friends for a long time and she was honoured and excited to be his OBGYN. It had been her who Raphael had come to for advice about the insemination process. She was so thrilled to be his midwife.

"Hello, Raphael." she greeted warmly.

He nodded in his own, friendly way. Simon meanwhile, waved cheerfully- and slightly awkwardly. "Hey."

Catarina smiled. "Good morning, Simon."

Raphael rolled his eyes and sighed, perching on the exam table with resignation. He, like any sane human, hated these appointments.

"How are you feeling?" Catarina asked, easily slipping into professional mode. "Has your nausea improved at all?"

Raphael nodded. "I'm only being sick once or twice a week instead of every day but I'm still tired and achy."

Catarina cast him a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid there's not a lot I can do about that."

Raphael huffed in frustration.

"Could you stand on these scales?" Catarina asked. Raphael slid down and stepping onto the black plastic slate. Catarina looked at the numbers, wrote them down and smiled. "You're at a good weight."

Raphael relaxed and sat back on the exam table. Catarina went through the rest of his vitals before instructing him to lay back and lift up his shirt. Raphael scowled but complied. Catarina placed her hands on his stomach and palpatated slightly. Grinning, she teased, "You've got a nice little bump there."

Raphael gave her a ferocious glare, which she ignored. Timidly, Simon rubbed Raphael's hand to try and soothe him, as Catarina started setting up the ultrasound machine.

"This will be cold." Catarina warned before pressing the freezing gelled end of the wand to his stomach. Raphael hissed and shuddered at the temperature. Catarina moved the wand in gentle circles. A blurry image appeared on the screen.

"There we go," Catarina murmured, "That's your baby."

Raphael stared in shock and awe. There was a sniffle next to him. He turned his head to see Simon trying desperately to wipe away his tears. Raphael sat up carefully to tuck his head into the space between Simon's head and shoulder.

"You're amazing." Simon murmured.

* * *

Simon kissed Raphael's head as he walked past the sofa on the way to the door. Raphael rolled his eyes and swatted him playfully- but still smiled lovingly.

"Are you doing anything while I'm at work?" Simon asked.

Raphael sighed. "I'm going shopping with Magnus. I might be out late."

Simon chuckled. "Okay. I know you hate hate shopping, but you really need it." he leaned down and picked at the leg of Raphael's jeans. Or rather, Simon's jeans that Raphael had stolen. His belly had progressed to a definative bump, leading to all his trousers not fitting anymore. The only things the Omega had were sweatpants and pyjamas; which Raphael refused to wear in public. So he stole Simon's jeans.

The Beta had a lanky form, but he was tallish. Definately taller than Raphael, who had an almost delicate frame. Not that anyone would ever tell him that.

The point being Simon's old and worn jeans had the extra room around the waist that made them the only comfortable things in the house.

Raphael scowled. "Don't remind me."

Simon laughed. “Just be careful, okay. Don’t wear yourself out to much.”

Raphael called out a farewell as his boyfriend left the house. He didn’t have to be at Magnus’s apartment until noon, meaning he still had a few hours to kill. Sighing he opened his book again and allowed himself to fall into the story. Hmm... Fabian. That seemed like a nice name. He should mention it to Simon. They hadn't really discussed names. The only thing they had done was set aside some savings for the baby.

At 10, he fixed himself a plate of sandwhiches for lunch. He was developing a massive appetite that, as ashamed as he was to admit it, rivalled Jace's. He still wasn't ready for heavier food. He lived on bread and crackers- and lot of them.

Eventually he set off for Magnus's apartment. He missed his book but Magnus was probably his best friend and he wanted to spend time with him. For a long time, Magnus was Raphael's only friend. They helped each other through their heats, supported each other through life. Raphael would be lying if he said he didn't want Magnus there throughout his pregnancy.

 

Magnus opened the door with a flourish and gave Raphael a sparkly grin. "Morning Raphie!"

" **Dios** , Magnus." Raphael  deadpanned. But he stepped into Magnus's apartment wearily.

Magnus scanned him over, up and down critically. "You're wearing Sherwin's trousers."

Raphael sighed as he sank onto the sofa. "Your brilliant deductive powers never cease to amaze me."

Magnus pouted and flopped down next to Raphael. "Oh, ha ha. You're the master of hillarity, Raphael. But I didn't think worn denim was your thing."

Raphael let out a huff, running a hand over the protruding bump of his stomach. There was a slightly embarassed look on his face. "None of my trousers fit anymore." he admitted.

Magnus broke into a wide grin. "You are _not_ talking me out of taking you shopping."

Raphael groaned and thunked his head on the back of the sofa, but he didn't put up a fight like he normally did. "No one ever talks you out of shopping."

"Let's go then!"

Magnus drove them to his favourite shopping centre. Raphael liked it as well, but shopping wasn't really his thing.

"There's a great maternity shop here." Magnus grinned as he pulled the car into park.

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "And you shop there regularly, do you?"

Magnus scoffed. "Well, obviously I had a look in there for you after you mentioned you were pregnant."

As Raphael's features began to twist into a glare, Magnus quickly exited the car, calling, "I'll get a ticket!" behind him.

Raphael glared after him for a moment before slumping into the seat. He fidgeted with the waistband of his trousers uncomfortably. Though they were looser than his own, they still fit terribly. Raphael may hate shopping, he liked looking his best at all times. But apparently the baby was going to ruin that.

Magnus returned after a few minutes, grinning like a maniac. He placed the parking ticket onto the dashboard before practically pulling Raphael out of the car. "Let's go!"

Raphael let Magnus drag him into the centre. The sparkly Omega towed him straight to the maternity shop he'd mentioned.

Raphael stopped dead in the doorway and stared in just a little awe. As he was only four months along, he and Simon hadn't really started on preparing for the baby. He'd never even been in a maternity shop before.

There was so much. The shop was filled with colourful baby toys, supplies, clothes- everything. It was so much. Magnus wrapped an arm around his shoulders and started leading him further into the shop.

"Come on. Lets get you some new clothes."

Magnus easily navigated his way to the male omega maternity clothes aisle. As Raphael gazed along the racks of clothing, he realised he'd never been more thankful for his status. The female section for Omegas and Betas was full of awful, flouncy, frilly horrorshows, while the male Omega selection was much more restrained.

"Are you alright there?" Magnus smirked.

Raphael rubbed his stomach. "I'm a little overwhelmed." he admitted sheepishly.

Magnus laughed and pulled Raphael towards one of the racks. "Don't worry. I'm here to help."

He started rifling through shirts in Raphael's size and a little larger. He was going to grow, afterall. Mangus ummed and ahed for a minute before holding a navy shirt up to Raphael's chest. "Definately this one."

And another.

And another.

And another.

Raphael had to stop him after 6 shirts. Even Raphael had a limit, and most of his shirts still fit fine. It was the trousers that were the problem. Which Magnus dragged him over to, immediately finding the right sizes and throwing them at Raphael. "Now go and try these on." Magnus commanded.

Raphael huffed, but headed in the direction of the changing rooms. He went through all of the clothes Magnus picked out for him, testing how they fit and how they looked on him. He had to applaud Magnus for his ability to pick out clothes. Everything fit and he honestly liked them all. Magnus knew his tastes of by heart. He would miss his suits though.

"Hurry up, Raph!" Magnus called.

" **Dios** , Magnus. You're the one who gave me a huge pile to try on."

"Well, hurry up anyway," Magnus complained. "You've been in there long enough."

" **Estoy embarazarda**. There's a bit of a bump in the way."

Magnus gave an exagerated sigh. Raphael pulled his own clothes back on as quickly as he could before striding out to meet Magnus. He wasn't going to put on a fashion show.

"What did you think then?" Magnus asked.

Raphael sighed. "They're much more comfortable."

Magnus broke into a wide grin and flung an arm around Raphael's shoulders. "I told you so."

Raphael leaned slightly into the embrace and walked along with Magnus.

"Is there anything else you need?" Magnus asked.

Raphael gazed around the shop and shook his head. "We haven't started planning yet."

Magnus groaned in mock horror. " _Raphael_!"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "It's still early."

"You have five months!" Magnus exclaimed. "Oh, what am I going to do wth you?"

Raphael shook his head and placed the pile of clothes on the till's convayer belt and pulled out his wallet. Magnus tutted and pulled out his own card and handed it over to the smiling cashier girl.

"Magnus, what are you doing?" Raphael exclaimed.

Magnus grinned as he finished typing in his pin number. "I'm buying you clothes, what does it look like?"

He thanked the girl and waltzed away towards the entrance of the shop, bag swinging from his hand. Raphael followed after him quickly.

"What was that?" Raphael demanded.

Magnus's face softened. "My dear Raphael, you're having a baby. You need to save everything you can for when its born."

Raphael stopped in his tracks and wiped furiously at his eyes. Buying clothes was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to what Magnus was doing for him. He was supporting him. He was being his friend. And it was making him _cry_.

"S-sorry." he muttered.

Magnus wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hormones setting in?"

Raphael nodded and sniffled. "Yes, that's it."

"Come on. I have a date with Alexander next week and I need you to help me choose a new outfit."

Raphael huffed but followed Magnus into the shop. Mangus's bright eyes lit up and he surged into the shelves, fingering sparkly fabrics. He held up one piece of clothing after another, having Raphael grunt out his opinion.

"No. Purple doesn't work." Raphael scrunched up his nose at the shirt Magnus was holding to his chest. "Get the red or the blue."

Magnus grinned and pulled him over to the trouser section.

"Hmm, what do you think of these?"

" **Dios** , Magnus. Make up your mind already."

"Ugh. Fine. I'm going to try these on. Don't go anywhere."

Magnus whirled away into the changing rooms and Raphael slumped in one of the chairs outside. Damnit, now he was hungry. **Estupido** pregnancy. He rested his hand on his small bump. He was tempted to go and yell at Magnus- return the favour for earlier. But he couldn't be bothered.

"What do you think?"

Raphael looked up to see Magnus standing in front of him, grinning like a cat. He was wearing tight black jeans that hugged his form with the blue silk top.

"Yes. Go with that."

Magnus twirled in excitement. "Perfect! I'll be right back."

He strode back towards the changing room. Raphael shook his head fondly, watching him go. Magnus was a glittery whirlwind that spun in and out of rooms. While Raphael had gotten used to it for the most part, it did still take him by surprise sometimes.

Thankfully Magnus was quicker getting changed and was back sooner. He grabbed Raphael's hand and hauled him to his feet. Raphael stumbled, catching himself on Magnus's shoulder.

"Magnus!" he hissed. " **Estas loco**?"

Magnus cast a slightly confused look. Raphael huffed, still glaring, wrapped an arm around his stomach. Magnus softened.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Raphael relaxed and nodded. "I'm fine."

Magnus pulled him into a hug. "I'll be more gentle."

Raphael nodded against Magnus's chest. Magnus let Raphael go and they made their way to the checkout. They walked out of the shop and into the main shopping centre.

"What do you want to do now?" Magnus asked. Without waiting for an answer, he started pulling Raphael towards a nearby cafe. "How about some food?"

Raphael grinned. "Brilliant."

 

Magnus looked up at the overhead menu. "What are we going for? Hmm, its after lunch. How about some dessert?"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "You do know I should be eating healthy, don't you?"

Magnus scoffed and waved a dissmissive hand. " _One_ sweet won't poison your child."

"I don't get a choice, do I?"

"No."

Raphael just sighed and let Magnus buy them both a slice of chocolate cake. Magnus had a brief epiphany when he realised Raphael was no longer allowed coffee. Instead Raphael just went with water. It would help the chocolate go down easier anyway.

"You don't have to keep spending money on me." Raphael said as they sat down at a small corner table.

Magnus smiled softly and took a bite of his cake. "Yes I do."

Raphael raised an eyebrow.

Magnus sighed. "My dear Raphael, you can't expect me not to spoil your baby rotten. I mean, have you met me?"

" **Gracias** , Magnus."

* * *

Raphael leaned into Simon, pulling the blanket around them. He liked this; just cuddling with his boyfriend. While he had no interest in sex, he still liked to be physically close to Simon. What few people ever realised about Raphael was how touch starved he was. For a long time, Raphael didn't have anyone and was almost completely deprived or basic human touch. It was at its worst around the time he met Simon.

He was so rarely touched that he forgot to ask for it but he clung to it when it did happen. It was what drew him to Simon in the first place. He gave touches freely; a pat on the back, a hand on the arm. In a world where the only peron who really touched him was Magnus, Raphael was intrigued.

And now he was in love.

He was about ready to go to sleep against Simon's chest. His trip with Magnus was much more restrained than usual. They'd only gone in a few more shops after eating, but Raphael was still thinking about just taking a nap.

"We should start telling people." Simon stated into the silence.

Raphael cracked an eye open. "What?"

"You know," Simon replied, "That you're pregnant."

"I thought we already did that." Raphael moaned. He was just about to drift of and now Simon was waking him up again.

"We told the guys, but we still haven't told my mom or work."

Raphael sighed. "I suppose Ragnor should know as well. He'll be upset if he's the last one to know."

"I mean, you're nearly at the end of the first trimester." Simon shrugged. "We should get started."

Raphael huffed but knew Simon was right. With a huge amount of effort, he moved of off Simon's chest. "Go get your phone then. "

Simon got up to get his phone from the table, accidently tripping on the bag of Raphael's maternity clothes. "Sorry!". Raphael sighed but picked everything up, fingering the fabrics. Clutching one of the maternity shirts in his hand, he pressed it to the slight bump of his stomach.

Simon looked up from his phone at the loud thud of Raphael slumping back onto the sofa. Simon rushed over to his side and knelt in front of him. The Omega was slightly pale and there was a faraway look in his eyes.

"Raph, are you okay?! Is- is something wrong?"

"I'm _pregnant_..." Raphael breathed in shock.

Simon let out a nervous chuckle. "Its been nearly four months. Are you only just figuring it out?"

"It just... it just feels real."

Simon laughed again and sat on the sofa, pulling Raphael into his arms. "Are you still okay for me to call my mom? Cause we can definately wait if you're not ready yet-"

"Simon!" Raphael interrupted.

Yep, he was feeling better.

"Call your **madre** , **idiota**."

Simon sighed fondly. He carded his hand through Raphael's curls as he waited for his mother to pick up the phone.

" _Hey, Simon_." Elaine greeted from the other end.

"Er, hi Mom. So I, er- have something to tell you _."_

 _"Oh my god, Simon, is everything okay_?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. But um, Raphael's pregnant."

He had to move the phone away from his ear at his mother's delighted shriek. " _Oh honey, that's wonderful! When is he due?_ "

"Er, Febuary."

Elaine let out another sound of joy. " _Bless him. How's he_ _doing_?"

"He's er-" held the phone away from his ear to look at Raphael. The Omega was leaning his head against the back of the sofa and his eyes were closed. He opened one just a tiny bit to give Simon a warning. Simon nodded quickly.

"Er, yeah, he's fine. He's asleep."

" _Oh well, let him rest. And come by for dinner soon. Bye Simon._ "

"Bye, Mom."

As Simon ended the call, Raphael leaned against Simon.

"Hey, you wanna head up to bed?"

Raphael nodded. "I want to  **abrazo**."

He clasped his hand to his belly as he felt a strange fluttering under his hand. His eyes widened for just a moment before he realised what the sensation was: his baby moving inside him. He smiled.

"Always, Raph."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations;  
> . God  
> . I'm pregnant  
> . Stupid  
> . Are you crazy  
> . Thank you  
> . Cuddle


	4. October

" _ **Puta madre**_!"

"Oh," Simon chuckled slightly. "That bad, huh?"

Raphael hissed on the other end. " _Terrible. Camille went on about how she hoped my pregnancy wouldn't '_ affect my work' _and that '_ she didn't think I was the kind of Omega to settle down and breed.'"

Simon hummed sympathetically, tapping his fingers on the countertop. "What did everyone else think?"

" _They were absolutely delighted. Lily_ hugged _me."_

Simon laughed. "How horrible of her."

He could feel Raphael glaring at him through the phone.

" _They'll never leave me alone again_!" Raphael complained, his grouchy nature in full swing and not helped by his rampaging hormones.

Simon laughed again. "Well at least you'll have someonne to look after you."

He cringed as Raphael let out an inhuman growl.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Simon sighed, "You're going to need to take it easy and you're going to need help."

Raphael groaned in frustration.

"For example, I know you don't have a break right now." Simon deduced.

" _Lily's covering for me_." Raphael ground out through clenched teeth. " _I just_ _needed to talk to you_."

Simon softened. "I know. And you can call me anytime, you know?"

" _I know. Thank you. **Te amo**."  
_

"I love you to." Simon replied. He put his phone down, a fond smile on his face. They'd been planning on telling work for awhile but Raphael kept putting it off, dreading talking to Camille. It made Simon feel a little guilty because he couldn't wait to tell his friends at work. He worked in a friendly little comic shop- sure it wasn't much, but he loved it. And since he and Raphael had comitted, he didn't have to worry financially. The Dumort was an incredibly fancy hotel and Raphael earned quite a lot working there.

Simon wanted to trade jobs; at least for the pregnancy. Raphael was the one who was having the baby but he was the one with the unsuportive, stressful job- while Simon had a quiet job that was amazingly supportive. It just wasn't fair. And Raphael had such a great work ethic (which Simon really admired), but he also had a massive stubborn streak. He wouldn't take it easy and rest if he needed to, he would just try to power on through.

Simon just sighed and left the break room.

"Hey, Simon!" Maureen called.

Simon gave a wave as he joined her at the til.

"Oh, frowny face." Maureen commented. "What's up?"

Simon let out a heavy sigh. "Just talking to Raphael. He's having a rough day."

"Anything in particular?"

"His boss is being a jerk about his pregnancy." Simon replied despondantly.

Maureen cringed sympathetically. "Poor thing."

"He loves his job. He won't give it up or slow down just because he's pregnant."

Maureen gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "That's rough. Just try and pamper him when he's home."

Simon grinned. "I've been trying. He's stubborn."

Maureen just laughed. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

* * *

"Simon!" Raphael called out as he came through the front door. He hung up his coat just as Simon entered the hallway. Raphael groaned and collapsed into Simon's arms.

"That bad?" Simon hummed.

"Terrible." Raphael moaned into Simon's shoulder. The Beta just wrapped his arms around Raphael's shoulders and lead him into the living room. Raphael nestled into Simon's side, stretching his legs out on the sofa. Simon's hand reached around the Omega's shoulder to stroke his belly.

 "You're adorable." Simon commented.

Raphael grunted. "I will smother you in your sleep."

Simon kissed Raphael's forehead. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

Simon gave Raphael's shoulder a small sqeeze. "But you're feeling okay, right? I mean, other than a crappy day. You're not feeling sick or anything?"

Raphael shook his head against Simon's chest, mussing his styled curls. "I'm fine."

"Camille didn't give you too hard a time?" Simon asked hopefully.

Raphael stiffened and groaned. "I've never hated anyone more in my life. Do me a favour and let me stay home tomorrow."

Simon carded his fingers through Raphael's hair. "Do you wanna take the day off? Cause you can."

Raphael sighed loudly- it was more of a huff really. "No. I'm not going to give Camille any reason to doubt me. I'll manage."

"If you're sure." Simon sighed. He kissed Raphael's cheek softly. "Just promise you'll stop if you need to."

Raphael set his hands on his belly, tracing the bump. "Of course, **idiota**."

Simon leaned around Raphael's torso so that his face was right next to the Omega's belly. "Hear that?" he whispered conspiratorially. "Daddy's gonna look after you, but you need to look after Daddy to, okay?"

Raphael slapped Simon's shoulder just hard enough to hurt a tiny bit. "Papa." he corrected stiffly.

Simon sat up properly and Raphael leaned back against his chest. "I'm hungry." he complained.

Simon laughed. "Dinner's cooking, baby."

"Don't call me _baby_." Raphael growled. "What's for dinner?" he asked after a pause.

"Noodles. And salad. And boiled eggs." Simon shifted under Raphael, but the Omega leaned his weight back to keep Simon in place. "Rapha, you need to let me up if you want food."

"But I'm _comfortable_." Raphael moaned. His statement was followed by a loud rumble and he started, cupping his belly with his hand.

Simon burst into hysterics and Raphael shifted off him with a huff. The Beta stood and stretched, kissing Raphael's cheek. "I'll get dinner now."

Raphael picked up a book from the coffee table and started reading. It was one of the myriad of pregnancy books Simon had brought. It seemed like everytime he came home, had a new one- or a parenting book. Raphael found it both frustrating and sweet.

 

"Dinner's ready!" Simon called as he walked through the living room to the dining table. Raphael snapped back into reality and he put the book down. Simon was balancing the two plates precariously in his hands. Raphael quickly took one before it fell and set it on the table.

"You have no faith in me." Simon complained.

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "I have faith you will drop something."

Simon put his plate down, turning on his heel and stalking out of the room. He muttered, "I hate you."

"I hate you to." Raphael returned.

Simon came back into the room with two glasses of water and Raphael's vitamins. Raphael scowled at the sight of them but down them quickly with a sip of water. "The baby is the size of a carrot." he remarked.

"Okay?" Simon asked. He just continued with his food, watching Raphael inhale his eggs. The two had nearly finished their meal when Simon's phone rang. "It's my mom."

"Answer it then."

Simon grabbed his phone and left the room. "Hey, Mom..."

Raphael definately did not sneak the last of Simon's eggs while he was gone. Most definately not.

Simon came back into the room after a few minutes. He clearly noticed his lack of eggs but didn't say anything. "So... er, we're going to Mom's house for dinner on the 28th."

Raphael stared.

Simon cringed. "I don't think we have a choice. She really wants to see you."

Raphael stared.

" _Please_?"

Raphael let out a long sigh. "Alright."

Simon took Raphael's hand in his. "Thanks."

* * *

Simon pulled up outside of the Hunter's Moon, biting his lip nervously. Raphael set his hand on Simon's. "Calm down, **querido**. You'll be wonderful."

Simon gave him a shaky smile and nodded. "Yeah. I can do this. It'll be fine."

"Yes." Raphael assured. "It will."

They left the car and unloaded Simon's equipment. Or Simon did. He let Raphael carry the wires and the guitar, but nothing heavier. Raphael brought them in and sat down in the corner to wait for Simon to get everything else in.

"Hey, Raphael." Maia greeted from the bar.

"Hello, Maia." Raphael replied.

"I hear congratulations are in order." she smiled from across the room.

Raphael nodded, a hand on his belly.

Maia gave a little laugh. "Yeah, there's the bump. How far along are you?"

"22 weeks- 5 months." Raphael responded.

Simon grunted as he wrestled with the door, trying to carry equipment in.

"Need a hand?" Maia called.

"No," Simon answered, "I got it."

Raphael smiled at his ridiculous boyfriend. He watched Simon set up, barred from helping because of his pregnancy. He wanted to argue but he couldn't be bothered. He could still bend over for the moment but Simon wouldn't let him lift anything heavy.

Raphael opened up the book he brought with him to give him something to do while he waited. The show wasn't for awhile but he and Simon had come early to set up.

 Raphael startled as someone called his name. Magnus breezed through the door, Alec on his heels. "Hello, Magnus."

Magnus sank gracefully into one of the seats at Raphael's table. He leaned across the table top to give Raphael's arm a friendly squeeze. He always made sure to touch Raphael as much as possible. "Long time no see." Magnus remarked.

Raphael gave an exasperated smile. "I've been busy."

Magnus raised and eyebrow. "You got big, to."

" _Magnus_!" Alec hissed and he sat down next to his mate. Magnus just rolled his eyes. Raphael scowled but there was no heat behind it.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours then," Magnus asked, "Sylvia?"

Raphael nodded behind him, where Simon was rehearsing backstage. "Practicing." He ran a hand over his belly and the baby kicked and wriggled. He let out a long breath.

"What?" Magnus demanded. "Are you alright?"

Raphael nodded. "The baby's kicking."

Magnus's eyes lit up in delight and he scrambled out of his chair and over to Raphael. "Can I feel?" His hands were already on Raphael's bump before the other Omega could reply. Raphael just gave a weary sigh and guided Magnus's hands into the right place.

"So _beautiful_..." Magnus whispered in awe: and just a little overdramatic.

Raphael huffed as Alec snapped a picture on his phone. The baby's movements died down and Magnus sat back down, just as the rest of the group came into the bar.

 

Raphael gave a small, encouraging smile as Simon stood up on stage. Simon's eyes were entirely on Raphael as he gave a stuttering introduction. Absently Raphael ran his hand over his bump. Simon had started singing to their baby, so Raphael knew he would be amazing- he just needed Simon to see that.

Simon started his song; a slow, sweet melody. Raphael allowed himself to become lost in the words. Time lapsed as Simon sang. Out of the corner of his eye, Raphael caught Magnus smirking at his dreamy expression.

But he couldn't find it in him to care. He was completely lost in his love for Simon. Eventually the song ended and Simon rushed over to their table and slid onto the bench alongside Raphael.

"So, er, how- how was that?" he stammered over the applause.

"Simon, that was amazing!" Clary laughed.

"You were great!" Isabelle cheered.

Magnus smiled at him. "Well done, Sharron."

Even Alec and Jace looked impressed, which made Simon's chest puff with pride. But there was still one more opinion he needed. "Raph?"

Raphael pressed himself against Simon's side and burried his head in Simon's shoulder. He said something in muffled Spanish, which Simon didn't quite understand. But he heard the pure love and adoration filling Raphael's voice. Simon smiled and kissed Raphael's hair, his hand drifting to Raphael's bump. There was the click of a camera and Simon looked up to see Magnus grinning as he held his phone up. Raphael didn't even move. Simon laughed and whispered into Raphael's ear, "Hey, you okay?"

Raphael nodded into Simon's shoulder and mumbled, " **Si**."

He stayed leaning on Simon, relaxing into his boyfriend's side. Simon continued the conversation with his boyfriend snuggled against him. Raphael for his part, would occassionaly chime in, in a bored, weary tone.

Shakily he reached up and pulled at his collar. It was hot and stifling in the bar and his head felt fuzzy and full of fluff. Simon ran a hand through Raphael's hair and down his back.

"I'm gonna get another drink. You gonna let me up, Raph?" he asked.

Raphael sat himself up, the movement much harder than it should've been. He clutched at the table as his head swam.

"Raphael? Are you okay?"

Rapahel shook his head, black spots dancing before him. "No," he gasped, "I need some air."

He staggered to his feet, only for his knees to give out and send him spiraling down. Simon managed to catch him in his descent and wrestled him back onto the bench, babbling uselessly.

Maia strode up behind him from the bar and tapped Simon's shoulder to shut him up. "Come on."

Carefully, she and Simon eased Rapahel to his feet and lead him through the Hunter's Moon and into the store room at the back. Magnus hurried after them protectively. They helped Raphael to sit on one of the boxes. The pregnant Omega breathed deeply and shakily, clinging onto Simon's hand for dear life. "I'm fine, "I'm fine." he panted.

Simon didn't trust his voice enough to speak.

Magnus stood over them like a sentry, his hand on Raphael's shuddering shoulder. "Breathe, teman."

Maia came back into the room and pressed a glass of water into Raphael's hand. Funny, he hadn't noticed she'd left.  He sipped it a little before setting it on the floor.

" **Gracias**." he mumbled.

Maia nodded before slipping out again.

After awhile, Raphael felt the world stabilise again, but he also felt tired and _drained_.

"Are you okay now?" Magnus asked softly.

Rapahel nodded. "Just tired."

Simon carded his hand through Raphael's mussed curls. "Passing out is a pregnancy symptom, but we'll let Catarina know."

Magnus nodded in agreement. "Just take him home for now. He needs to lie down."

For once Raphael didn't complain that he was still in the room. He let himself be strung between Simon and Magnus as they lead him to the car, which he gratefully collapsed into.

"I'm sorry I made you come." Simon mumbled.

"No." Raphael protested. "I enjoyed hearing you sing. It just got a little to much in the end."

Simon kissed Raphael's cheek incredibly gently and started the car to take his love home.

 

* * *

 

Simon rang the doorbell, keeping an arm around Raphael's waist. The Omega was anxiously pulling at his jacket, trying to cover his stomach as much as possible. Simon pressed a kiss to cheek in an attempt to soothe him.

"Raph, you've met my mom and sister before. They already love you- you don't need to impress them."

Raphael glared at him. "I've never been five months pregnant around them before." Though most people would assume he was angry, Simon could hear the undertones of insecurity in his voice. Simon pressed Raphael closer.

"Don't worry. This is Mom's first grandchild; she's going to spoil you rotten."

Raphael whined uncertainly all the same.

Then the door swung open.

Elaine Lewis rushed forward to hug her son before turning to Raphael. Before he could step back, she had trapped him in a hug. Then her hands moved to his bump. "Oh Raphael, you're _glowing_!" she exclaimed.

Raphael nodded his head awkwardly. Simon placed a hand on his arms.

"Come in, come in." Elaine ushered them in eagerly, practically tearing their coats off and pushing them into the living room. They were immediately pounced on by Becky. She playfully punched Simon's arm before hugging Raphael and rubbing his belly. Raphael stepped away and a nervous rumble rose in his chest.

Becky laughed. "Don't be shy, Raphael. You're family now."

Raphael nodded his head at her, backing into Simon for support. Elaine called Simon and Becky into the kitchen. When Raphael followed to offer his assistance, he was told- with no room for argument- to sit back down in the living and put his feet up.

He slumped on the sofa, wrininging his hands. Normally meeting up with Simon's family wouldn't be this bad. But his pregnancy had his hormones spiralling everywhere and he was losing control of his emotions. Being around other people was becoming a lot more of a challenge. Absently running his hand over the bulge of his stomach, he stared around the room. It was the definition of cosy; filled with weathered ornaments and furnishings. It made is heart ache for his own family.

"Raph, hungry?"

Raphael looked up to see Simon standing in the doorway. He nodded and followed his boyfriend to the dinning table. Simon pulled a chair out and gestured for Raphael to sit. Raphael joined the Lewis' slightly hesitantly.

"I hope you don't mind lasagna. Pasta's Simon's  favourite and I didn't think to ask what you'd prefer." Elaine said.

Raphael shook his head. "Lasagna is fine."

Elaine smiled brightly and served Raphael a very generous helping of lasgna, with two slices of garlic bread. Simon then poured out a small mountain of salad onto a side plate and set it in front of Raphael. Becky laughed at the overwhelmed look on his face.

"Don't worry. You won't hurt anyone's feelings if you don't finish it all."

Elaine scoffed a little. "Now you'd be surprised how much a pregnant person can eat. I ate about 6 full meals a day when I was having you."

Raphael shifted uncomfortably as he nibbled at his food. Simon gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Raphael, when are you due?" Elaine asked.

"18th February." the Omega replied. He took a larger bite of his meal as Elaine beamed at him.

"And everything's okay? No complications, you're eating well?"

Raphael nodded and rested a hand on his bump. "Everything's fine."

The conversation drifted until Becky interrupted, staring at Raphael with excited awe.

"Wow! You really ate it all!"

Raphael looked down at plate: the salad and garlic bread were entirely gone and there was only about a quartre of the lasagna left. A quick glance at everyone else's plates showed that they were only half way through the meal.

"I suppose I did." he replied.

Elaine laughed. "I told you."

Simon rubbed Raphael's arm to soothe him as Elaine and Becky started to grate on his nerves.

 

Elaine and Becky hugged Simon and Raphael at the door as the two prepared to leave. Both women rubbed Raphael's bump and Elaine kissed his cheek. Simon was quick to say goodbye and dragged Raphael away. The Omega's patience for other people was dwindling fast.

"Thanks for doing that." Simon said as they settled into the car.

Raphael smiled a little and nuzzled into Simon's neck. "Anything for you and **el bebe**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> .Motherfucker  
> .I love you  
> .Darling  
> .Yes  
> .The baby
> 
> Indonesian:  
> .friend


	5. November

"Raph!" Simon called as he came through the front door. "You home?"

"Of course I'm home," Raphael groused from the living room, "Where else would I be?"

Simon sighed fondly and walked into the living room. Raphael was curled around his belly in the corner of the sofa. He was typing something on his computer and contendly munching from a bowl of tortillas, cheesepuffs and soothers. Simon sat down and pressed himself against Raphael's side. He kissed the pregnant Omega's cheek and patted his belly. Raphael didn't look up from his work but he did lean his weight on Simon's body.

"Happy 24 weeks." Simon whispered.

Raphael shook his head fondly. " **Idiota**."

"You love me anyway."

"I know."

Simon ran his hand in circles on Raphael's belly, trying to coax a kick out of the baby. Raphael sighed, nuzzling back into Simon's chest. "You're wasting your time, Simon."

Simon pouted. "But I wanna feel him kick."

"Well, you have a lazy baby. He doesn't kick much." Raphael retorted playfully. He gave his belly small pat for emphasis.

"He? What about she?" Simon protested. "It could be a girl."

Raphael nodded. "It could be. But you said 'he' first." he paused. "Do you want to know the gender?"

Simon shook his head. "I kinda want to be surprised. But if you wanna know, we can ask Catarina next week."

Raphael thought for a moment. "No. I would rather wait and see."

Simon smiled brightly. "Brilliant."

Raphael set his computer down on the coffee table and snuggled deeply into Simon and closed his eyes. Soaking up Simon's touch, he let himself completely relax.

"We should start on the nursery."

Raphael cracked a grouchy eye open to glare up at Simon. He shifted, digging his elbow into Simon's side painfully.

"Ow," Simon whined, "But seriously, you're six months along and we need to start before the baby's born."

"We have next weekend off. We can start then, if you want." Raphael mumbled, closing his eye again. He huffed out a long breath and relaxed back into Simon's chest. The Beta sighed fondly and adjusted his glasses as Raphael fell asleep on his chest. The Mexican had been falling asleep more often recently. He would come home from work and just nap. Even if, like today, he hadn't worked, he would just cuddle up to Simon and snooze. Simon thought it was adorable. Simon managed to get his phone out and took a picture of the sleeping Raphael against him. Once he'd signed his death warrant, he started browsing to wait until Raphael woke up.

* * *

 Simon watched Raphael put his socks on. Or tried to. He was struggling to manage around his belly, bending his leg awkwardly to reach. Simon wasn’t sure if he should offer help or not, but decided Raphael had been at it for long enough.

He plucked the socks out of Raphael’s hands and knelt down to slip them over his feet. Raphael gave a heavy sigh. “ **Gracias** , **idiota**.”

Simon leaned up and kissed him gently on the nose. “You’re welcome.” He stood up and sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around Raphael’s shoulders. “You ready for Rizzo’s?”

Raphael nodded. “Move your hand a little to the left. And down. There.”

Raphael leaned back into Simon’s touch, rubbing his back on the Beta’s hand. Simon gently scratched, hoping to get at his boyfriend’s itch. Raphael moaned contentedly.

” **Maravilloso**.”

”Now are you ready?”

Raphael groaned and leaned on Simon fully. “I’m comfortable now.”

Simon laughed and pushed Raphael up properly. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Raphael’s disappointed groan rang after Simon as he trudged after him.

”Got the snacks?” Simon asked.

Raphael gestured to a ziplock bag of tortillas, cheese puffs and throat sweets; his constant cravings. He blamed Simon’s genetics entirely for the cheese puffs; something he would have never eaten before pregnancy. And the soothers... When he first started eating them, Simon had been so concerned he was getting sick. That was fine. Simon was allowed to worry. But other people when he bought them always offered well wishes and sympathies, as though one couldn’t eat the sweets just to eat them. The soothers were good for sore throats but they were still sweets. Morons.

Simon raised an eyebrow at the snack bag that was entirely too big in his opinion but he would never tell Raphael that.

”Let’s go then.”

 

“Hey, how would you feel about Clary painting the nursery?” Simon asked as they drove down to Rizzo's.

”Honestly I was expecting it.” Raphael replied.

“So you’d be okay with it?” Simon asked.

” **Si**!” Raphael returned irritably.

"Great."

They slipped into silence, Raphael absently scratching his belly and grumbling under his breath. They arrived at Rizzo's and Simon gently eased them into a parking space. Raphael climbed out of the car and stretched pressing a hand to his back. "My back is killing me." he complained.

Simon hugged him. "I'm sorry. Do you want to go home?"

 Raphael glared.

"I'll take that as a no." Simon shrugged and the two walked inside.

"Simon! Raphael!" Clary called from their usual table. The two made their way over and sat down, to a chorus of greetings from everyone else. They always seemed to be the last ones to arrive. Raphael blamed Simon.

Jace eyed Raphael up and down. "You're really big."

He recoiled instantly from the ferocious glare Raphael pinned him with. Simon placed a soothing hand on Raphael's shoulder in the hopes of detering him from murder.

"Play nice, Jace." Isabelle reprimanded.

Magnus frowned at Jace but said nothing.

"Hey, Clary," Simon started, "Would you mind painting our nursery?"

Clary smiled brightly. "Yeah, of course. Do you know when you'll need me?"

"Umm... we're starting next weekend, so er... help me out here, Raph."

Raphael sighed. "We're looking for furniture and cleaning the room next weekend. Depending on how long it takes to do that, you could start in two weeks, but it could also be longer."

Clary nodded."Sure. Just let me know when you've sorted it."

Magnus sighed dramatically. "We also need to get your baby shower sorted."

Raphael raised his eyebrow. " **Perdoneme**?" he said, voice low and threatening. Simon gulped as Raphael's famous glare turned to Magnus. However, after years of knowing Raphael for so long, Magnus was generally immune to the dangerous expression.

"Raphael, you're 6 months gone. If we don't plan it now, it'll be too late and it will be a birthday party instead."

Raphael crossed his arms over his bump. "Magnus, _no._ "

Magnus looked set to protest but Raphael heaved himself to his feet. "We'll continue this when I get back." he headed towards the bathroom, showing off the- in Simon's opinion- adorable little waddle he was developing. Simon watched his boyfriend go before turning back to the group.

"Wow." Clary commented.

Simon grinned. "Yeah. Turns out Raphael's way more... _Raphael_ when he's pregnant."

The group laughed.

"He once bit my head off for moving one of his couch cushions." Magnus added.

There was another round of laughter as they swapped more stories of Raphael's crazy, hormonal antics and laughed some more. Until a cold, dark voice interrupting made Simon freeze.

"Gossiping about me?"

Simon turned slowly to see Raphael standing behind him. His glare was turned up to maximum levels and his eyes glittered furiously. Simon couldn't help the slight whimper that escaped him. "S-sorry, Raphael. I love you?"

Raphael shook his head and sat himself down in Simon's lap, making himself comfortable. "I love you to," he said smugly, "and if you ever talk about me behind my back again, you will regret it."

Simon was sorely tempered to make a joke about the wrath of his pregnant boyfriend, but valued his life and didn't.

In comparison, Magnus seemed to have a death wish. "So I will take care of the baby shower-"

"Magnus!" Raphael snapped.

" _Raphael_ ," Magnus returned. "Have you ever known me to _not_ throw a party?"

Raphael just groaned. "Kill me now." As if to add to his misery, his baby decided to give him a sharp kick in the kidney. He groaned again.

"We should eat." Alec spoke up.

Raphael was grateful for the distraction. He had had enough of being the centre of attention for one day.

"You want anything?" Simon asked as everyone starting discussing food and giving orders to the selected orderers.

"Just salad." Raphael replied, moving back to his own seat, missing the contact immediately.

"Okay." Simon replied as he got up to order with Alec and Clary. He gave Raphael's belly a quick pat and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ew. Save it for home." Magnus complained.

"Magnus!" Raphael complained. "I have walked in on you and Alec with your tongues down each other's throats _multiple times_. You have absolutely nothing to complain about."

Izzy laughed. "He's not wrong, Magnus."

Magnus scowled playfully.

"Hey, Raphael," Izzy began cautiously. "Can I..."

"Touch my stomach?" Raphael finished cynically.

Izzy nodded sheepishly.

"Sure." Raphael shrugged.

Izzy lit up and moved closer to Raphael and reached out slowly. He closed the distance between them, pressing her palm to his belly. She let out an excited giggle. "That's so cool!"

As if the baby heard her, Raphael felt a sharp prod and he grunted. Izzy looked up with worry on her face, but he waved her off.

"The baby's just kicking." he said.

Izzy's eyes widened. Raphael moved her hand, hoping the baby would kick again. It did and Izzy gave an awed gasp. "Oh my god!"

Raphael smiled. Magnus took a quick picture on his phone to savour the adorable moment. Jace snickered quietly. It was rather cute. Clary, Alec and Simon returned, Clary and Simon awing at Raphael and Izzy. Raphael just huffed and moved her hand away. Simon leaned over Raphael's shoulder for his hand to take her place. "This is not going to be a thing now." Raphael warned.

”Of course, Raph.” Simon said placatingly. “ We all respect your personal space and boundaries.” 

“You might, but the rest of humanity doesn’t.” Raphael complained.

Simon braced himself for a tangent he’d heard too many times and would hear many more times.

”Complete strangers are always touching me and don’t seem to understand the word no.” Raphael ranted.

”Why do people do that?” Alec asked sympathetically.

”I don’t know,” Raphael replied, “but I wish they wouldn’t.” he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and rubbed at his back. He groaned softly under his breath.

"Hey," Clary interupted. "Here's the food."

The plates were handed out and the group dug in. Or most of them did. Raphael picked at the salad, nibbling at bits and pieces. He was hungry, the baby making his appetite increase, but the **estupido** cravings made sure that most food was completely unappetizing. Even the salad he normally loved was just... not what he wanted at all. But still he worked his way through the meal out of good manners and at least attempting to eat healthily. From the sideways looks Simon was giving him, Raphael knew his boyfriend knew exactly what he was thinking. He was just glad that Simon had enough sense not to say anything.

Jace, however, didn't.

"Hey, Raphael. Eating for two right?"

Raphael scowled darkly. "You do realise one of me is the size of a corn erl? I'm not actually eating for two grown adults, despite what you might believe."

Jace held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry." He sounded sincere, so Raphael just settled on rolling his eyes and finishing his salad. He pushed the empty plate back a few inches. Taking a sip from his water, he scratched absently at his belly and stole a slice of pizza from Simon's plate.

"Hey!" Simon yelped.

Raphael just quirked an eyebrow.

"Raphael!" Magnus admonished. "That's not nice. And you're supposed to be eating healthy."

"You were the one who said one piece of unhealthy food wouldn't poison my child." Raphael shot back.

Magnus pouted but couldn’t argue with it.

As the group started debating on desserts, Raphael pulled out the snack bag and started eating. Magnus grinned. "Cravings?"

Raphael nodded curtly, cleaning his fingers off with a napkin. He really just wanted to talk about anything other than his pregnancy. Fortunately for him, Clary spoke up. "Hey, how would you guys feel about coming to mine on the 11th? My mom wants to get everyone together."

"For Saturday brunch?" Izzy clarified.

Clary nodded. "Yeah."

"Sure," Izzy said, "I'm up for that."

"Me to." Jace grinned.

Clary rolled her eyes. "You're my boyfried. You have to come."

Simon smiled. "If Jocelyn's cooking, I will definitely be there."

Raphael sighed heavily.

"I can work with that." Magnus agreed.

Alec made the same face as Raphael. "If we have to."

Clary grinned. "Great. 11th, my mom's place, usual time. We'll take care of the food."

* * *

Simon glanced up as the front door creaked open and Raphael staggered in. The Omega groaned in pain and pulled off his coat roughly. Simon's eyes narrowed in concern as Raphael limped into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa heavily; just barely supporting his own weight.

"Raph, are you okay?" Simon asked.

Raphael nodded. It didn't make him look any less haggard. He was completely exhausted. One hand rested on his stomach and the other rubbed somewhat feebly at his back. A pained grimace twisted Raphael's face. Simon moved closer to his boyfriend to take over the massaging. Raphael mumbled, "It's been a long day."

Geez, Simon could practically _hear_ the tiredness oozing from his voice. Simon moved off the couch to kneel by Raphael's feet. He took hold of them and gasped. "Raph, your ankles are really swollen- like _really_ , _really_ swollen! Did you sit down at all today?"

Raphael shrugged and rubbed at his eyes. "There was a lot of work to do."

Simon frowned as he started working into Raphael's ankles. "No, Raphael. You are 6 months pregnant! You _need_ to sit down more."

In a rare show of weakness, Raphael just shook his head and mumbled, "Tell that to Camille."

Simon bit his lip. Raphael complaining about Camille wasn't heard of. But it was so weird to hear him sound so defeated over her. Simon stood up and held his hand out. "Come on, I'm taking you to bed."

Raphael attempted to glare, but he was so tired, the most he managed was a pout. "It's four 'o'clock." he pointed out. Simon put his arm around him and lead him to their bedroom. "Yeah, but you're dead on your feet. You're going to bed."

Raphael blinked sluggishly and found himself sat on his bed. Strange. He didn't really remember getting there. Then Simon was there, helping him out of his clothes and into pyjamas. Once Simon had his boyfriend settled in bed, he started massaging Raphael's ankles again. Raphael just closed his eyes and sank back into the pillows. He fell asleep quickly; his exhausted body ready to shut down. Simon kept rubbing his ankles to try and ease the swelling a little. The last thing he wanted was for Raphael to be in pain. Especially when he refused that prenatal professional massage Catarina offered: not that she or Simon was surprised.

When Simon had done all that he could, he tucked the covers around Raphael and left him to sleep. The Omega was completely out cold and didn’t wake up until morning.

Raphael stirred groggily, rubbing at the sleep in his eyes. He felt strangely rejuvenated and looked around the bedroom. His eyes landed on the clock and he gasped. 7:30! He hauled himself out of bed and rushed into the kitchen, where Simon was making coffee. “Hey, you’re up.” He chirped, “How are you feeling?”

Raphael shook his head. “Why didn’t you wake me? I’m going to be late.”

He wrenched the fridge open and grabbed an apple for breakfast but Simon grabbed his arm. “Raph, I called you of work for today.”

Raphael glared. “You did what?” He seethed.

Simon sighed. “You were really tired yesterday. You needed a good rest."

Raphael ran a hand over his face. "Camille is going to hold this against me. This is exactly what she's looking for to degrade me and use my pregnancy against me."

Simon sighed heavily. "You need a day off, okay? You need to take care of yourself, cause it’s not just you in there anymore.” He placed a hand on Raphael’s belly for emphasis. Raphael huffed, dropping his head onto Simon’s shoulder. “Alright. Maybe you're right."

 Simon smiled softly, leading Raphael to the sofa and helping him sit down. "Let's just have a quiet day in, okay?"

Raphael nodded; cuddling up to Simon and tucking his head into the crook of Simon's neck. Simon switched on the tv and put a film on so he could spend the day just cuddling with his boyfriend and unborn baby.

* * *

Raphael groaned as they pulled up outside the Fray apartment. He was not at all in the mood to deal with other people- he never was, but being 6 months pregnant made it all the worse. He'd woken up obnoxiously early and been unable to get back to sleep and his back was aching with a passion. But he hadn't wanted to spoil Simon's day by not going to Clary's- Simon had insisted he come anyway, saying that Raphael needed to socialise more. He followed Simon out of the car and into the apartment building. He groaned as Simon immediately started bounding up the stairs. "Slow down, **idiota**."

Simon stopped and hurried back down again sheepishly. "Sorry."

Raphael grumbled and huffed as he pulled himself up the stairs leading to the Fray apartment. Simon walked alongside him, pressing a hand to her boyfriend's back. "You okay?" Simon asked hesitantly. He could see the rage building on Raphael's face.

" _Why_ ," the Omega hissed, "Did you insist on dragging me to your annoying friend's _second floor apartment_!"

"Sorry..?" Simon mewled.

"They could at least have an elavator!" Raphael snapped.

Simon gave Raphael's back a comforting rub. "Sorry. Its just Clary and Jocelyn are like my second family. They have to meet the baby at some point."

Raphael let out a low growl. "The baby isn't born yet- which is the whole problem."

"I'm _sorry_!" Simon exclaimed. "I didn't think about the stairs. I mean, you manage at the Dumont."

That was obviously the wrong thing to say.

Raphael muttered under his breath, " **Dios mio** ," before exclaiming in frustration, "The Dumont has elevators, **idiota**!"

"Oh." Simon mumbled.

They finally made their way to the second floor and Jocelyn's apartment. Simon knocked on the door before just opening it. Raphael gaped in horror but Simon pulled him inside. He gazed around at the bright, cheerful apartment. He'd never been there before. Jocelyn appeared from around the corner, smiling brightly. "Simon!" She wrapped him in a tight hug, which he readily returned.

"Hey, Jocelyn."

Jocelyn let go of Simon and turned to Raphael. Thankfully she didn't touch him, just sticking to casting him a dazzling smile. She had the bland scent of a Beta, like her daughter. "Hello, Raphael."

Raphael nodded at her cordially. "Jocelyn."

"Come on in. You're the last ones here, so just make yourselves at home."

They followed the redhaired woman further into the apartment. Everyone was spread out across it. Simon immediately gravitated towards Clary, while Raphael ambled over to Magnus and Alec on the couch, which he awkwardly lowered himself onto. Magnus reached around Alec, a cheeky grin on his face, and rubbed Raphael's belly. Raphael just groaned fondly, sinking back onto the sofa. He rubbed at his eyes; his irises dry and itchy. Great. Because he needed his body to find even more ways to annoy him. His back was still aching as well. It was driving him crazy, all the little, annoying things. And Magnus was still poking his belly.

”Magnus, leave Raphael alone.” Alec said.

Magnus huffed but retracted his hand and Raphael shot Alec a grateful look. The front door swung open and Luke entered.

”Hey, Luke!” Simon called.

Luke laughed and pulled Simon into a hug. “Hey, Simon.” He looked over Simon’s shoulder at Raphael. “Hey, Raphael.”

Raphael nodded his head to Luke, not bothering to get up from the sofa again. “Luke.” 

“How’re you two doing?” The older Alpha asked.

Simon grinned as Luke released him. “We’re good, right Raph?”

”You’re not pregnant.” Raphael groused.

Simon rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. “ Apart from being pregnant, you’re good, right?”

Raphael let out an exaggerated huff. “If you say so.”

Luke laughed. He remembered how irritable pregnancy had made Jocelyn and could only imagine what Raphael was like. The Omega was tempermental on a good day and a raging nightmare on a bad day. Unstable hormones added to that mixture was dangerous and volatile. Luke knew to watch out for his temper. For the moment though, Raphael seemed calm; exasperated, but calm. Bored would be a better word for it. Luke shrugged and went into the kitchen to help Jocelyn with the food. 

“I always thought Alec and Magnus would be the first to have kids.” Jocelyn commented lightly.

Alec stuttered, eyes wide. “Wha-? What? Why- why would you think that?”

”Oh, come on Alec,” Isabelle laughed. “You two have been together the longest and you were basically married from day one.”

Alec stammered some more but Magnus just grinned snidely. As the group started laughing, Raphael just shook his head in exasperation.

"Been doing anything interesting lately?" Magnus asked Raphael.

The pregnant Omega shrugged. "No. We just cleared out the spare room to start the nursery. So there's that."

Magnus groaned theatrically. "That's just boring. Anything else?"

Raphael shrugged. "I finished reading my book series; if that's what you want to hear."

"Ooo, which series?" Magnus asked.

"Night Stalkers." Raphael replied.

Alec perked up with interest. "Night Stalkers?" he repeated.

Raphael nodded slowly, looking around Alec at Magnus's manic grin.

"What's wrong with you?" Raphael asked.

Magnus laughed. "Well, as it so happens, Alec has just finished that series as well."

Raphael raised his eye brow. "Alright. What did you think of Fabian's choice in the last book?"

"It was, uh, heartwrenching." Alec admitted, "I mean, he gave up his memories, everything he was, so his friends would be safe."

Raphael gave an approving nod. And... they were gone. Magnus smirked to himself as he watched two of his favourite people unleash their nerds. Everyone thought Simon was the geek in the Santiago/Lewis relationship, but Raphael was just as bad when he was really invested in something. So was Alec. And it was nothing short of adorable listening to their hyperactive discussion on the books- not that Magnus actually understood anything. Dark, murderous fantasy wasn't really his thing. And the train was rolling now; there was no stopping them now. Giving up on Alec and Raphael, Magnus ambled over to join in with Izzy and Jace's conversation.

 

"Anyone hungry?" Jocelyn asked, setting the plates down on the table. It was a picnic style meal and she put enough plates down for everyone. Simon was immediately right next the table, grabbing a plate and filling it up.

"Simon, its not going anywhere." Jocelyn laughed.

Simon grinned. "Yeah, but I don't wanna share."

"Behave, **idiota**!" Raphael called from the sofa; making no move to get up. Simon pouted but filled a plate up with salad and breads. He handed it to Raphael, who nibbled a few things and nodded approvingly. Simon smiled. "I told you Jocelyn was an awesome cook."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Unfortunate that its not genetic."

"Raph!" Simon hissed.

Clary just laughed. "Its okay Simon. He's not wrong."

"No, he's not." Raphael said dryly. He looked quite comical, however, with the plate balanced on his belly. He settled back into the sofa comfortably and returned to his conversation with Alec. Magnus and Simon cast them loving glances and left them alone in their nerdiness. At least they were socialising. 

The group was in the middle of their conversations when Raphael let out a sudden gasp. He shoved his plate at a very confused Alec and clutched at his leg.

”Raph, are you okay?” Simon asked worriedly.

Jocelyn had a sympathetic look on her face. “Leg cramps?” She asked simply. Raphael nodded. Jocelyn clucked her tongue. “Try flexing your foot. Stand up if it helps but don’t point your toe. It makes it worse.”

Raphael did as she said though he managed just it just sitting down. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when he straightened up and took his plate back from Alec. He carried on eating like nothing had ever happened. Simon just sighed and handed him the snack bag. 

 

Simon waved to Jocelyn and Luke as he helped Raphael down the stairs again. The pregnant Omega was in a much better mood than he was when they’d arrived. Simon was loathe to admit it, but he probably owed that to Alec. Talking about something that interested him with another ‘intelligent human being’, and not anything to do with his pregnancy was good for Raphael. It brought him out of his shell. “See, that wasn’t so bad.” Simon said.

Raphael huffed. “I suppose not.”

* * *

Simon opened the front door slowly and cautiously. He stepped hesitantly inside, knowing the wrath that awaited him. He took of his coat and hung it up before stepping into the living room. As usual, Raphael was waiting there, typing away on the sofa. He looked up as Simon entered. As if sensing his fear, Raphael looked Simon up and down critically.

” **Idiota** ,” he drawled slowly, “What have you done?”

Simon laughed sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck. “Done? I haven’t done anything. Why- why would you think I did something?”

Raphael gave him A Look.

Simon sighed heavily before gently pushing a big black and white shape into the room. Raphael sucked in a sharp breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Simon. Why do you have a dog?”

Simon laughed nervously, petting the big dog's head. "Well, I was coming hom from work and I saw her wandering on the street and she doesn't have a collar and she looks like a stray. And all the shelters were closed so I brought her here."

Raphael sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. Putting his computer away, he heaved himself to his feet and marched over to Simon. "I suppose there's nothing to be done about it now."

Simon relaxed a little- too soon.

" _But_ , you are not keeping it."

Simon's face fell in disappointment.

"Simon. In 3 months, we're going to have a baby. Its not a good time to get a dog." Raphael softened slightly. "It can stay for the night, but you're taking it to the shelter first thing tomorrow."

Simon sighed sadly but nodded. He gently nudged the dog to follow him into the kitchen. "Come on, Suzy."

"Suzy?" Raphael repeated.

Simon nodded slowly, cringing silently. "It just fits..."

"Simon, don't get attatched." Raphael reminded firmly.

Simon filled up a bowl of water and put it down for Su- the dog. Raphael strode in and filled another bowl with leftover eggs and ham from his lunch and squatted down to set it in front of the dog. He stood up and Simon grinned at him. “See, you do care.”

Raphael scowled. “I’m not having a dog dying of starvation in my kitchen. And I never said I didn’t care.”

He opened the back door into the little garden plot that came with the apartment. “There. It’ll be fine for tonight.”

”Hang on!” Simon dashed into the hallway and came back with his coat, which he set down on the floor. “Now she’ll have a bed.”

Raphael shook his head and walked out of the kitchen, Simon trailing behind him despondently. They shut the door so that the dog was shut in, fed and watered. Simon and Raphael had their dinner and cuddled on the sofa for a little while before Raphael started nodding off and they went to bed. They shut the back door and just hoped that the dog would be alright until morning: with the understanding that Simon would be cleaning up any messes.

 

At 2 in the morning, however, Raphael was starting to regret the early night. He’d been tossing and turning for 15 minutes. Nothing he did helped; no position, no amount of pillows seemed to help. He was just too uncomfortable. He'd already gotten up to go to the bathroom twice, the baby felt like it was rolling around inside him- jabbing him somewhere no matter how he lay. And Simon was still asleep. Raphael didn't feel like waking him up. He could inflict his pain on his boyfriend, but he didn't want to. Great. He'd woken himself up even more thinking so much. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed to get up.

He padded out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He fumbled with the door handle, as the kitchen door had been left closed. He was too tired to remember why and didn't want to turn on the lights in fear of waking Simon. Raphael took a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. He went into the living room and just flopped on the sofa. He settled against the cushions and pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa over him.

There was the clack of claws on the wooden floors and a cold, wet nose pressed against Raphael's neck. He groaned as the big dog nuzzled against him. That was why the door was shut. Despite his annoyance, Raphael couldn't be bothered to put it back in the kitchen. He just stretched out across the sofa, making sure he was still covered by the blanket. The weather was getting colder and Raphael had no intentions of freezing.

The dog whined a little and climbed onto the sofa. Raphael groaned and flapped a feeble hand at it. It didn't move. It just laid down alongside him, resting its head on his belly. Raphael just groaned. The dog sighed back.

Raphael wasn't sure how much time had passed but his eyelids started drooping. The warm weight at his side was strangely comforting. The baby apparently felt the same way; it had stopped wriggling and was finally resting. Raphael stroked its head, letting his hand stay there. And the dog let him and huffed contentedly. Raphael dreamily thought how nice the dog was to have around before finally drifting to sleep.

 

Simon awoke the next morning to an empty bed. He sighed, reaching for his glasses. It wasn't unusual, with Raphael's recent sleeping issues. Stretching and yawning, Simon got out of bed and wandered into the hallway. The kitchen door was open; huh, weird since they had left it shut to keep Suzy in.

But neither Suzy nor Raphael was in the kitchen, so Simon went to the living room- where he was pleasantly surprised. Raphael was lying across the sofa, fast asleep and bundled in a blanket. Suzy was draped across his legs. Her head was resting on his belly, and she was just as asleep as Raphael. His hand was on her head, as though he’d fallen asleep mid stroke. As Simon was debating whether or not to get his phone to take a picture, Raphael stirred. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he gazed up at Simon groggily.

”Oh,” he mumbled, “Hello,  **carino**.”

”Hey.” Despite himself, Simon couldn’t help but grin. “Enjoying yourself there?” He teased.

Raphael looked at the dog, scratching her behind the ear as she woke up. “Yes actually. Suzy is quite good company.”

Simon couldn’t help the audible gasp of excitement. “You mean..?”

Raphael sighed in that way he always did right before he said something he felt he’d regret. “Yes, Simon, she can stay if the owner can’t be found.”

Simon could barely contain his excitement as Raphael continued.

” _But_  you are walking her, at least until the baby is born, and you are cleaning anything up. And take her to the vets as soon as they open so she can be checked for a microchip. She seems healthy enough, but I want to make sure. And if the owner comes for her, you have to give her back.” Raphael said.

Simon  nodded eagerly, his head bobbing up and down rapidly. “Yes, yes and yes!” Calming down a little, he asked. “What made you change your mind?”

Raphael nodded his head at Suzy on his belly. “I know how much you want a dog and she, well, I think she’s imprinted on the baby.”

Simon laughed, stroking Suzy’s furry body and kissing Raphael on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> .Thank you  
> .Wonderful  
> .Yes  
> .Excuse me  
> .Stupid  
> .My God  
> .Darling


	6. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if people still call baby's rooms nurserys anymore. But they do now!

"Is everything alright?" Raphael called from the sofa.

"Yep!" Simon called back, "It's fine!"

"Simon's just being a klutz!" Clary added.

Raphael grumbled and managed to heft himself to his feet. Waddling down the hall, he stuck his head into the nursery, Suzy at his heels. He sighed at the art supplies cluttering up the room. Clary and Simon were standing in the middle, paint over their hands, clothes- Simon even had a streak of blue across his nose. He was scrabbling around on the floor with one of the small boxes from the crib parts, with the nails and screws in.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Raphael demanded.

Clary and Simon looked up at him with a start. Simon leaped to his feet and attempted to shunt Raphael out of the room. "What are you doing? Raphael, paint fumes! Bad for the baby!"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Simon, you're over-reacting. If the paint was dangerous, you would be wearing masks- and we wouldn't even be using it for the nursery!"

Clary laughed in the background. "He has a point, Si."

Simon groaned. “Clary, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

Clary just shrugged cheerfully, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen from her messy bun. Raphael stoked Suzy's head at his side absently. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" he asked dryly.

Simon shook his head. "Nope! It's your day off- put your feet up and relax. Seriously, put your feet up, it'll keep them from swelling."

Rolling his eyes yet again, Raphael ignored Clary's giggling and stared Simon down. Simon gulped and attempted to back away from his boyfriend's intense gaze. But he could never resist the pull of Raphael. With his arms folded over a massive belly, his temper strangely level; Raphael was a force to be reckoned with. Simon was most definitely allowed to be absolutely terrified of him.

"It's _our_ day off, Simon. **Dios** , I'd like to spend time some time with you." Raphael complained. He didn't seem to care that Clary was still in the room at all. Simon sighed, taking hold of Raphael's shoulders to turn him around and lead him out of the room and to the living room, Suzy following faithfully. "And we will. But I gotta finish the nursery with Clary first."

Sighing dejectedly, Raphael slumped on the sofa and scowled. "Fine." he spat.

Simon groaned internally. "Rapha..." He attempted to kiss Raphael's cheek but the Omega moved away; resolutely not looking at Simon's face at all. Simon sighed heavily and backed out of the room. "See you later, okay?"

Raphael ignored him.

Simon just retreated as Suzy jumped onto the sofa next to Raphael. Once he was gone, Raphael reached out and hugged Suzy. The big dog nuzzled his ear with her nose comfortingly. Even though it was Simon who brought her home, she was absolutely devoted to Raphael. They'd only had her for two weeks, but she really felt like part of the family. And, despite Raphael's initial hesitations, Suzy really was the sweetest and gentlest dog ever. He didn't worry about how she would react to the baby at all; he knew she'd be just fine.

When Simon had taken her to the vets, they had confirmed Suzy was a Great Dane, she was 6 years old, completely healthy but without a microchip. Obviously, Simon and Raphael had given her one, along with a nice new collar. In ruby red. Raphael's choice. Her loyalty was astounding. But they supposed she was grateful for her new home that she just adored them on impluse.

 

"Is he mad?" Clary asked cautiously.

Simon sighed. "Yep."

Clary cringed and patted Simon's shoulder. "He'll get over it. Especially once he sees this when its finished." She gestured to the uncompleted walls.

"Yeah, but I still feel bad." Simon moaned, sliding down the wall to sit in a clear space on the floor. "I don't wanna make him stress out even more- he's got enough on his plate right now.”

Clary sat down beside him, curling up to actually fit into the available space. “Simon. He’ll be fine. Just give him some time to cool off and he’ll forget all about this. That’s just how Raphael works.”

Simon groaned in frustration. “I get that- but he can’t sleep, he’s panicking that we’re really underprepared, Camille’s still giving him a hard time and he’s walking around with a toaster attached to his stomach. Which is really making his back ache a lot.”

Clary raised an eyebrow at Simon’s rambling; cutting him off before he could work up to a full on rant. “Simon! Stop. Look, I know it’s hard, but Raphael can handle it. You can can handle it. Okay?”

Simon nodded. “Thanks, Fray. I don’t deserve you.”

Rolling her eyes and grinning, Clary deadpanned, “No you don’t. Now why don’t we finish this so you can make up with your boyfriend.”

 

Simon appeared again in the living room, cautiously. Raphael looked up at him and paused the tv. Simon cleared his throat before speaking. “Raphael Santiago, I cordially invite you to... the nursery!”

Raphael stared with a furrowed brow. “What are you talking about, **idiota**?”

Simon sighed. “I’m trying to apologise here. For, you know, being a terrible asshole of a boyfriend. I brought a peace offering, to.” He held out his hand and passed a small, wrapped cylinder.

Raphael took it and sniffled a little. “You got the peach soothers.”

”Yep. And there are 3 more packets in the kitchen.”

”Simon, you’re not a terrible boyfriend: an annoying, overprotective one, that you are. But I love you anyway.”

Simon’s eyes were alight and he smiled so brightly, Raphael thought he was looking at the sun. Damn, when had he gotten so sappy.

”Great! Now, come and see the nursery!” He held out a hand to pull Raphael and his heavy belly to his feet. “Come on!”

Raphael grumbled but let Simon tug him along. He felt bad for lashing out earlier and didn't want to spoil his fun. Simon knocked on the nursery door. "Clary? You ready?"

"Yeah! Come on in!"

The door swung open and Simon gestured wildly inside. "Tadaa!" Raphael stepped inside and gasped. The walls were decorated with stylised, simplistic trees, to make the room look like a forest. It was beautiful. The trees were small, only waist hight; but perfect for a small child. The background was the sweet mint green colour Raphael had picked out with Simon: a solidly gender neutral colour. " **Me encanta**." Raphael breathed.

Simon squeaked in delight, pouncing on his boyfriend with a big hug from behind. "Thank God!"

Clary laughed. Raphael just patted Simon's hands where they rested on his chest. " **Te amo** , **carino**."

Nuzzling Raphael's thickened curls, Simon whispered back, "I love you to."

* * *

 My apartment. 13th. 10:30. Be there. Bring Shelly  


Raphael sighed heavily, playing with his phone in his hands. This was one of those times where Magnus would demand him to go somewhere, and would just expect him to without telling him why. Nothing Raphael did ever made Magnus drop that particular habit. And Magnus knew all the  best ways to torment him if he didn't follow instructions. Raphael leaned back on the office  chair of the Hotel Dumont. Finding a comfortable position was ridiculously hard these days. And neither he nor Simon were doing anything on the 13th; which meant that Raphael had one less excuse to get out of whatever it was Magnus was up to.

Lily called for him and he got to his feet slowly to go see what she wanted. Shoving his phone into his pocket, Raphael put Magnus's text out of his mind.

 

Simon met Raphael at the door, wrapping his arms around the Omega from behind to caress his belly and kiss his cheek. "Hey, Rapha. How was work?"

Leaning back against Simon, Raphael sighed. "Uneventful."

"Camille wasn't too bad?" Simon asked.

"A few snide comments here and there. Nothing I can't handle." Raphael replied as he hung up his coat and followed Simon into the living room. They cuddled up on the sofa, Simon's hands on Raphael's swollen stomach.

"Did Magnus text you?" Raphael asked.

Simon shook his head. "No. Why?"

Raphael pulled his phone out to show Simon the message. The Beta read is slowly, going over the words several times. "Wow. What's that about?"

Raphael shrugged. "He won't tell me."

Simon bit his lip, nuzzling Raphael's hair. "As long as it's nothing, you know, _dangerous_."

Raphael placed his hands over Simon's. "It won't be. I trust Magnus."

A solid kick from the baby nudged Simon's hand. Raphael stiffened in surprise, his eyes widening. Simon laughed delightedly. Eagerly, Simon shifted so that his head was resting on Raphael's belly, his ear against the spot where the baby had kicked. Raphael rolled his eyes but ran his hand through Simon's hair. " **Idiota**."

 

Raphael and Simon stood outside Magnus's apartment door. Leaning on Simon, Raphael pressed a hand to his back and grumbled lowly. Simon placed a hand over Raphael's and whispered into his ear, "Ready?"

Raphael shook his head. "No." But he raised his hand and knocked anyway.

Magnus opened the door within about two seconds; a glittery grin lighting up his features. "Raphael!" Magnus pulled Raphael inside and twirled excitedly, waving his arms in an exaggerated gesture. "Finally."

Raphael glared, grabbing hold of Magnus's arm. "What do you want?" he demanded. Simon set his hands on Raphael’s shoulders to try and calm him.

Magnus just rolled his eyes and linked his arm with Raphael’s and lead him further into the apartment: Simon trailing behind awkwardly. Once they reached the living room, they realised why Magnus had brought them over.

”Tada!” Magnus exclaimed.

The room was decorated with pale coloured banners and balloons. An excess of banners and balloons in typical Magnus fashion, with a sprinkling og glitter. The pastel blues were highlighted by black. Very Raphael. The largest banner strung across the wall read, 'to the Santiago- Lewis baby'. In addition to all that, there was a small gathering of people: Catarina, Alec, Isabelle and Lily, with Madzie colouring in the corner.

Raphael turned slowly to Magnus and yanked his arm back. "Magnus," he seethed, "What is this?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "A baby shower, obviously."

Simon was actually worried he would have to restrain Raphael from violence.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't _want_ a baby shower." Raphael hissed.

Magnus shrugged airily. "You did. We ignored you."

Raphael whirled round as quickly as he could with a 7 month belly to glare at Simon. "Did you know about this?"

Gulping nervously, Simon raised his hands in surrender, shaking his head rapidly. "No! I swear on my life!"

Yeah, he got several eye rolls with that one.

Raphael turned back to Magnus, his arms folded over his belly. Before either of them could say anything, Lily got up from her seat and pulled Raphael into the choas. "Yeah, we all know you hate humanity, but suck it up. You're socialising today."

"Thank you, Lily." Magnus sighed.

The two of them pushed Raphael into a chair. Simon just followed. Raphael just groaned at the 'manhandling'.

"If it helps," Magnus said as he perched on Alec's lap, "Think of it as a... coffee morning. Afternoon. Lunch meeting. Whatever."

Raphael burried his head in his hands. "I hate you all," he groused in a muffled voice, "Except for you and you." He pointed at Simon and Alec in turn.

"What did I do?" Alec asked.

"You look uncomfortable, which means Magnus probably dragged you here, and you had nothing to do with the planning." Raphael replied.

Magnus spluttered. "I did not!"

"You did." Alec retorted.

Magnus groaned in frustration. "You are both impossible."

Catarina and Isabelle's laughter rang in the background. Eventually, Raphael relaxed into the socialising. The conversation drifted for a while before Magnus brought out some snacks and announced that it was time for presents: which Raphael spluttered indignantly at. He was told in no uncertain terms to suck it up. Magnus went first, thrusting his sparkly wrapped gift into Raphael's hands. Raphael picked carefully at the paper and peeled it away slowly; watching the frustrated impatience growing on Magnus's face. Inside was 3 newborn onesies, reading 'mini vampire', 'level 1 geek' and 'hello world, I'm new here'.

"Aww," Simon said, "Those are cute."

Rolling his eyes, Raphael grinned. "Why am I not surprised?" he sighed. "Thank you, Magnus."

Magnus wrapped an arm around Raphael's shoulder and patted his belly. "It's nothing. I thought they were appropriate."

"Me next!" Lily interrupted. She passed her gift over, which Raphael unwrapped slightly quicker than Magnus's. It revealed a set of building blocks. Lily shrugged slightly. "You might not need them for awhile, but I thought it would be good to be prepared."

Raphael smiled and patted her hand. "They're  **precioso**."

Catarina passed her neat gift over; a soft, cream blanket. Raphael bundled his hands in it, before passing it over to the gift pile. Isabelle eagerly pressed her gift into Raphael's hands. Unwrapping it revealed some more clothes; this time a giraffe, an elephant, a zebra and a lion themed outfits.

" **Gracias** , Isabelle this is very sweet of you." Raphael said.

Isabelle tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You're welcome. I thought they were cute."

Magnus stood up and hurried out of the room. He was gone for only a moment before he returned with another present, wrapped in red. "This is from Ragnor." he said as he handed it to Raphael. Raphael took it carefully and unwrapped it. Inside the box lay a dark wooden mobile, with carved animals hanging down. "It's beautiful..." Raphael breathed.

 Magnus grinned brightly before started up another conversation, drawing the others into whatver insanity he was prattling on about. Raphael was secretly glad that the spotlight was no longer on him. Madzie put her pencils down and wandered over to hug Catarina. Then she moved over to Raphael and peered at his belly. "Why do you have a big tummy?" she asked.

" _Madzie_!" Catarina reprimanded. "We don't talk to people like that."

Raphael shook his head. Madzie's childhood curiosity was endearing. "It's fine, Cat. She's not wrong." he turned to Madzie and put her little hand on his bump so she could feel the baby. "It's because there's a baby in there."

Madzie looked from Raphael's face to his belly several times, before shrugging and ambling away with a casual, "okay".

He decided to use the distraction to his advantage and keep Catarina's attention. Fortunately, Catarina was infinetly perceptive and knew Raphael wanted to talk to her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked quietly.

Raphael nodded, running a hand over his belly. "I just wanted to ask if it was possible... to- to have the baby at home?" he stuttered.

Catarina set a hand on his shoulder. "It is a lot more difficult. There won't be anything to help with the pain, and complications will be much harder to manage. But, yes. If that's what you want."

"Yes," Raphael said, "I don't want to be surrounded by strangers and confined in hospital."

Catarina smiled gently. "I know. We can talk aboutit more later. Have you talked to Simon about it yet?"

Raphael shook his head and the baby rolled in his belly. "I wanted to know if it was an option first."

There was a short pause before Raphael spoke again. "Would you be able to be the one to deliver my baby?"

Catarina smiled brightly. "Yes. I think so."

"Thank you."

 

Simon pulled out of the car park and out onto the road to take him and Raphael home after the baby shower. They sat in a comfortable silence until Raphael blurted out, "I want to have a home delivery."

"What?" Simon responded.

"I want to give birth at home." Raphael replied slowly, pressing his hands to his belly.

"No." Simon said bluntly. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? If something goes wrong, you need to be with doctors who can help you."

Raphael crossed his arms over his belly, looking pointedly out of the window and sniffling slightly. "I don't want to be surrounded by strangers when I'm giving birth. I want to be in my own home, in my own bed. Catarina will be able to deliver."

Sighing heavily, Simon drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Look I get it- that would be really nice, but it's too dangerous. I don't want something to go wrong and for you to- for something to happen to you or the baby."

Raphael scrubbed at his eyes and stormed out of the car as soon as Simon had parked. "I'm going to bed." He slammed the front door behind him, leaving Simon standing outside by the car. He just quietly took the gifts out of the car and crept into the house. Suzy whined and nuzzled his hand as he listened to Raphael shuffling in the bedroom. Simon slunk into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa, putting his head in his hands. Suzy rested her head on his knees. "I'm an idiot." he mumbled.

It sounded like Raphael was crying in the other room, which made Simon feel even worse. He hadn't meant to hurt the love of his life, but he had read so much that all he could think about was all the compications that could happen. Even though Raphael didn't have any of the risk factors, Simon was scared that he would lose Raphael or the baby.

Simon stretched out across the sofa and put the tv on, staring absently at the screen. His mind was whirring too much to actually focus on it. He couldn't hear Raphael crying any more; he didn't know if that was good or bad. After an hour of being home, Simon turned the tv off and shuffled down the corridor to the bedroom. Knocking quietly on the door, Simon peered inside the room. "Rapha, you awake?"

Raphael was bundled under the covers with his back to Simon, but he craned his head to look over. "Obviously. It's five o clock." he snarked.

Simon took that relative civility to mean Raphael wasn't out for blood any more and stepped cautiously into the room. When Raphael didn't protest, Simon perched on the bed for a moment, before laying alongside Raphael and placing a hand over his belly. The baby kicked his hand.

Simon let out a heavy sigh before speaking, "Look I'm really sorry. I'm an asshole, I know. And I want you to be comfortable and safe- and if that means having the baby here, then I won't stop you."

He watched Raphael's beautiful dark eyes widen in surprise and continued, "As long as you promise to go to the hospital if something does go wrong."

Raphael nodded quickly. "Yes. Now help me turn over; this is killing my neck."

Tension seeping from his body, Simon carefully helped Raphael roll over so they were facing each other, with Raphael's bump wedged between them. Simon pressed a kiss to Raphael's forehead.

" **Te amo**." Raphael breathed.

* * *

 " _Are you doing anything on the 18th_?"

" **Dios** , Magnus. What are you talking about?"

Magnus gave a dramatic sigh, and Raphael could hear his eye roll. " _I need you on the 18_ th."

"I have the day off. What do you need? Because I am pregnant, you know."

" _Obviously. And don't worry; it's perfectly safe._ "

"And it's a surprise?" Raphael asked skeptically.

" _Yep. See you then_."

Raphael groaned as he realised what he'd agreed to, and Magnus hung up.

 

On the morning of the 18th, Raphael rolled out of bed reluctantly to wait for Magnus to pick him up. Once he was dressed and had eaten breakfast, he slumped onto the sofa, stretching out across it.

And then the door bell rang.

Raphael sighed as Simon greeted Magnus at the door. He _could_ get up, but he couldn't be bothered to. He was pregnant anyway- he didn't have to. Magnus breezed into the room, grinning broadly. "Hello my vampire compatriot."

"Magnus." Raphael grumbled.

"Ready to go?" Magnus asked, holding his hand out to help Raphael up. Raphael let Magnus heave him up.

"Are you going to tell me _where_ we're going?"

Magnus shook his head. "Nope." he replied, poppong the P.

Simon pulled Raphael into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Be careful, okay?"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Of course, **idiota**."

Huffing, Magnus gave his own eye roll. "Yes, yes. He'll be fine, Sinclaire. Raphael, come on or we'll be late."

Raphael gave Simon one final wave goodbye before allowing Magnus to tow him to the car. He settled himself in the passenger seat, buckling the seatbelt over his belly. The baby kicked indignantly. Magnus started the car, grinning like a madman. Settling into the seat, Raphael just huffed. Magnus was clearly in one of his stubborn moods and wasn't going to tell Raphael anything. Even though Magnus was perfectly aware Raphael hated surprises.

"You're going to love this one." Magnus said when Raphael brought it up. Raphael just shrugged and closed his eyes. Being pregnant gave him the new ability to fall asleep at the most inconvenient times. Staying awake was too hard anyway.

Magnus shook him awake eagerly almost two hours later. Raphael groaned groggily and forced himself to wake up. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and gazed out of the window. They were in the middle of the country, with an old, large house looming above them. There didn't seem to be anyone else around; except Catarina's car was parked next to them. Magnus hopped out of the car excitedly, opening the door for Raphael. The pregnant Omega hefted himself out.

"Magnus, where are we?"

Suddenly the door to the house swung open. Catarina stood there, alongside, "Ragnor!"

The English man laughed, leeking warm Alpha scent. "Hello, Raphael."

He strode down the steps to hug his confused friend tightly. He set a hand on Raphael's bump, his eyes twinkling. "Good lord, you've swallowed a planet."

Despite his confusion, Raphael rolled his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"You're huge." Ragnor remarked jokingly.

Raphael just sighed.

"Are you pregnant?"

Raphael glared.

Laughing, Ragnor slung an arm around Raphael's shoulders and lead him into the house; leaving Magnus spluttering outside. "What about me?"

He was ignored as the others disappeared inside.

"Ragnor, you sent me a baby shower gift. You know I'm pregnant." Raphael deadpanned.

Magnus huffed and followed. The house was Ragnor's typical, antique style: the eccentric that he was. The Alpha lead Raphael to a plush armchair and deposited him into it. Ragnor sat in the other chair, leaving the sofa for Magnus and Catarina.

"Why didn't you tell me you were visiting?" Raphael asked.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise." Ragnor replied. He sipped from a cup of tea on the coffee table. "And it was, was it not?"

Raphael narrowed his eyes, glancing sideways at Magnus. "Yes, but Magnus had to kidnap me."

"I did not kidnap you!"

He recieved 3 Looks and harrumphed but said nothing. Raphael sighed and turned back to Ragnor. "How long are you staying?"

"Just a week, I'm afraid."

Raphael sighed, clearly disapointed. He pushed it aside to enjoy himself with his friend either way. Ragnor gave one of his warm, comforting smiles; that he only gave to close friends. In response the baby thumped his side; actually nudging his elbow. Raphael starled, eyes wide. Ingoring the worried glances from Magnus and Ragnor, he stared down at his side, rubbing the spot where the baby kicked.

"No one told me it could do that." he mumbled in a slight daze.

All three of the others cracked up completely. Pouting, Raphael glared at them as they giggled. "I hate you all."

Ragnor patted his knee, still cackling. "It's alright. You don't hate us really."

"If you say anything about hormones..." Raphael threatened lowly.

"I know, I know," Ragnor said, "But you've always been prickly. I highly doubt being pregnant will make a difference."

 Raphael rolled his eyes, as the baby started fidgeting in his belly. Awkwardly leaning over, he pulled Ragnor's hand onto his bump to feel the baby's movement. Ragnor's eyes lit up in delight; he moved his hand in circles, which encouraged more kicks.

"How do you put up with this all day?" Ragnor asked curiously.

Raphael shrugged. "Well, it doesn't stop, and it tells me my baby is alive and well."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his soothers and put on in his mouth absently. Ragnor watched with an arched brow. Raphael stared back. Magnus and Catarina laughed in the background.

 

Eventually Catarina, Magnus and Raphael had to, reluctantly, leave. Catarina had to pick up Madzie and Raphael kept slumping asleep, only to jerk himself awake a few seconds later. It was hillarious to watch. But Catarina offered her medical opinion that he should probably get some rest. Ragnor helped him up onto his feet and embraced him as tightly as possible.

"Let me know when the baby comes," Ragnor murmured, "I want pictures."

Raphael nodded against Ragnor's shoulder. " **Por supuesto**. I'll see you soon."

"Obviously. You wouldn't be able to get rid of me if you tried. Now run along and rest up before you have that baby." Ragnor replied, patting Raphael's shoulder before nudging him towards Magnus. The other Omega slung an arm around Raphael to lead him to the car.

"I'll see you next week." Catarina called as she got into her car.

Raphael nodded to her as he lowered himself into Magnus's passenger seat, huffing just a little.

"Ready to go?" Magnus asked.

Rapahel nodded and watched Ragnor's rented mansion fade into the distance. He wrang his hands in his lap before speaking. "Magnus?"

Magnus turned to him, concern drawn by Raphael's quiet, cautious tone. He didn't even get a lecture about watching the road. It only made him more worried. "Raphael? Are you alright?"

Nodding slowly, Raphael spoke again. "Can you be there? When I give birth? **Por favor**?"

Magnus's eyes immediately softened and he squeezed Raphael's hand with his own. "Yes. Of course I will, if that's what you want."

He gave Raphael a reassuring smile, and didn't mention Raphael's glistening eyes or quiet sniffs.

"Thank you."

Upon returning home, Rapahel was enveloped in a huge hug by Simon. Raphael pressed a kiss to Simon's cheek as Simon rubbed his swollen bump lovingly. Magnus gagged behind them. "Alright, love birds. I'll see you later."

And then they were alone as they made their way into the house and out of the cold. Pressed close together, Simon's hand didn't leave Raphael's belly. "Did you have fun?" the Beta asked.

Smiling sweetly, Raphael nodded. "Ragnor came for a visit."

Simon grinned. "I'm glad you had a good time."

* * *

 Christmas morning dawned quietly; meaning Simon and Raphael could spend the whole day together, doing nothing. Even though they had different religions, the two of them managed to celebrate both. They put up both a Christmas tree and a Menorah and exchanged gifts with each other. It was sweet- a tradition they were excited to share with their coming family.

There was still a month and a half until the baby would come; that was almost two months that Simon wanted to use to bond with his baby. As silly as Rapahel thought it was, Simon knew the baby would recognise them. Mostly Raphael let his boyfriend play around with his stomach, while his kidneys and bladder took a beating- he did, however draw the line when Simon put headphones on his belly so the baby could listen to music.

Warm in Simon's embrace as they snuggled on the sofa, Rapahel stared at the glowing lights of the tree and candles. With his baby in his belly during the holiday made him think of only one thing.

" **Carino**?"

"Mmm, yeah?"

"I want to see my **mama**."

 

Midmorning on Boxing Day was a cold, frosty day. Two people made their way slowly down the path of a little church graveyard. Raphael cupped his belly as he walked, his arm tucked in Simon's. There was something poetic, travelling among the dead while a new life rested within him. Maybe Rapahel should have been disturbed by it, but instead it brought a wave of peace over him. They stopped in front of an old, weathered grave.

 _Guadalupe Santiago_.

Slowly, with Simon's help, Raphael sank onto his knees before the head stone. A tear slid down his cheek and landed on the frozen ground and the flowers he set gently down.

" **Hola mama. Lo siento no he visitado en mucho tiempo. Pero queria decir que est vas tener un nieto. Te amo y te extrano. Los extrano a todos, Rosa y los muchachos. Simon esta aqui tambien. Lo amarias. Feliz navidad mama. Volvere pronto. Lo prometo**."

Raphael reached out and traced the ingravings on his mother's grave, tears coursing down his face. "I love you, **mama**."

A cold breeze made him shiver, but it was strangely comforting. It was almost like it carried his mother's voice: a beautiful sound that it had been far too long since he'd heard it.

Raphael held up his arms for Simon to help him up again. Simon did so gently, easing Raphael to his feet.

"You ready to go?"

Casting one last glance at Guadalupe's grave, Raphael smiled. "Yes. I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . God  
> . Idiot  
> . I love it  
> . I love you darling  
> . Lovely  
> . Thank you  
> . Of course  
> . Please  
> . Hello, mama. I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. But I wanted to tell you, I'm pregnant. You're going to have a grandchild. I love you and I miss you. I miss you all, Rosa and the boys. Simon's here too. You would love him. Merry Christmas, mama. I'll come back soon. I promise.


	7. January

"I’m done.” Raphael declared as he strode in through the front door and hung up his coat, his huge belly jutting out in front. Simon appeared in the kitchen door way, dish towel in hand. “With what?”

Raphael rolled his eyes fondly, hands resting on his belly. “With work. As of today, I am officially on maternity leave.”

And the lightbulb went off in Simon’s head. “Oh! That was  _today_?!”

”Yes,  **idiota**.”

Simon’s face broke into a delighted grin and he stepped forward to pull Raphael into a hug. “That’s great, Rapha. We need to celebrate.”

Raphael laughed, dark eyes sparkling. Simon was struck by how beautiful his boyfriend looked: tough exterior dropped, smiling radiantly and round with their child. Sex may not have been a part of their relationship, but Simon could still admire Raphael’s looks.

“It’s maternity leave, Simon, not a holiday. We don’t need to celebrate.”

Finger held to Raphael’s lips, Simon made gentle shushing sounds until the Omega quietened. “Nonsense. Besides, it’s not the only thing we have to celebrate; happy 32 weeks.”

Sighing dramatically, Raphael thumped his head against Simon’s chest. “ **Dios mio** , you’re impossible.”

Simon ruffled Raphael's black curls with a laugh. Raphael tried to duck away, but Simon had the advantages of hight and no baby belly, so thoroughly mussed the slick hair.

"Yeah, I try."

"I'm hungry," Raphael complained, "When's dinner?"

"Seriously? Raph, it's four thirty."

Raphael glared. "This is _your_ child. What were you expecting?"

Holding his hands up in surrender, Simon shrugged. "Alright, alright. I'll put some soup on."

Raphael preened and ambled to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. Once he had changed, he slowly made his way to the kitchen, where Simon was pouring soup into two bowls. His glasses were sliding down his nose, so Raphael pushed them back up again.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Simon asked, "Go and relax. Put your feet up."

Raphael rolled his eyes and took out 4 slices of bread and placed them on the plate Simon had out. "I'm _fine_ , **idiota**."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm overprotective, I know."

"Yes, you are." agreed Raphael as he started buttering the bread and cutting each slice in half. "It's rather **divertido** , actually."

In a moment of pure childishness, Simon retaliated by poking his tongue out, promting an eye roll from Raphael.

"Do you want food or not?" Simon asked teasingly.

Raphael stilled and looked Simon dead in the eye with an icy chill and nodded once, in a curt, brisk motion. Grinning, Simon picked up the two cooled bowls and carried them to the dining table with Raphael following with the bread. Lowering himself awkwardly, Raphael grumbled under his breath. He was silenced with a kiss to the cheek as Simon pushed his chair in for him. It didn't go far, with Raphael's bump in the way. After sitting down himself, Simon plucked a slice of bread and dunked it into his soup.

"So... like, how are we raising the baby? Cause I don't really practice, and I know you do- so if you want the baby to be Catholic, I don't mind."

Raphael set his spoon down and folded his arms across the table. "No. Your religion matters as much as mine. Besides, I don't go to church like I should." He let out a deep sigh. "I think we should raise the baby in both; Catholic and Jewish. That way, the baby can choose for itself when it grows up."

The sweet smile that Simon cast him pulled at Raphael's heartstrings. "Thanks, Rapha. That means a lot to me. Also- what are we _naming_ the kid? Wow, we really need to get around to that."

They sat in silence for a minute or so as they pondered on names. The first to speak was Simon sheepishly clearing his throat. "Um... if it's a boy, I wanna name him Levi. After my dad." He glanced across the table to watch Raphael's reaction and hurridly continued. "It can just be the middle name if you want. It would just mean a lot to me, and my mom to-"

"Simon!" Raphael interrupted. "Of course we can name the baby after your father."

Simon breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Raph. It's just I know you don't... really... uh, get along with your dad... and..."

Scoffing, Raphael shook his head. "Let's not get into that right now. My relationship with my father doesn't- and will never- affect how I view your relationship with yours. If naming the baby after him will make you happy, then we will name the baby after your father."

Simon snicked a little. "And if the baby's a girl, we could also name her after your mom. If you wanted to..."

He trailed off as Raphael shook his head gently. "That's very **dulce** of you, Simon. But no. I will remind you that my mother's name was _Guadalupe_. That's not exactly common here. Besides..."

His dark eyes clouded over with memories and he flinched slightly. He was pulled away from the momory of lavender scent and warm words by Simon's hand clasping his.

"Hey. It's okay. If you don't want to name her after your mother, that's fine. We don't have too."

Raphael could not have been more grateful that Simon didn't push him about the issue, or make him feel guilty about it.

"Are there any names you do like?" Simon asked.

"I was thinking about Fabian." Raphael offered.

"Fabian... Fabian..." Simon repeated, testing the name on his lips. "Yeah. That's nice."

Raphael used the last of his bread to scrape the last of the soup from his bowl before getting to his feet and lumbering to the kitchen, Simon hurrying after him. Simon opened the dishwasher to put everything in. Raphael sighed enviously. "I miss being able to bend down."

Simon stood up, kicked the dishwasher shut and put his arm around Raphael to pull him in close. "Hey, there's not long left. Only- what- 8 weeks left?"

"That's still two months." Raphael complained. "I'm getting really heavy." He rubbed a hand against his back for emphasis. Simon's hand immediately followed and covered Raphael's. "Are you in pain?" he asked.

Raphael shook his head, leaning into Simon. "No. It just _aches_." He nuzzled into Simon's shoulder, breathing in his soft scent. "I need a nap. Wake me up when it's time for dinner."

"Alright."

* * *

 "Hey, Rapha?"

 Raphael looked up from his book as Simon poked his head in the bedroom door. Suzy was sitting obediently at Simon's feet, looking very refreshed after her walk.

"What is it, **idiota**?"

"Mom wants us to go to dinner with her and Clary's family next week."

" _Why_?"

"Uh... because she loves us and wants to spend time with us?"

Bookmarking his page, Raphael sighed. "Who's going to be there?"

"Mom, maybe Becky if she can come, Jocelyn, Luke, Clary and- er, Jace, I think."

Raphael gave a long groan.

"Yeah, I'm not too happy about him either. But he's Clary's boyfriend, so he's gotta be there, I guess."

"Do I have to go?" Raphael whined.

Simon sighed and walked inside the room and sat next to Raphael on the bed. He patted Raphael's huge belly in an attempt to soothe him. "Of course you don't have to. You're 8 months pregnant- besides, I'd never make you do anything you really didn't want to do. It would just mean a lot to have you there."

Raphael rolled onto his side and moaned into Simon's chest. "This is manipulation."

Simon winced before pressing a kiss to Raphael's head. "Sorry. I guess guilt tripping runs in the family. You should see my mom in action. She can really turn up the guilt factor."

"Fine," Raphael grumbled, his voice still muffled by Simon's shirt, "I'll go. Is it at your mother's house or the Fray's? Please tell me Clary and Jace aren't hosting."

Simon laughed, dislodging Raphael from his chest. The Omega looked up and glared at him.

"It's at Mom's house, don't worry, Raph."

Yawning in a very undignified manner, Raphael's eyes drooped closed and he mumbled, "You owe me." And then he drifted asleep on Simon's chest.

* * *

The car slid smoothly onto the curb outside the Brooklyn house. Simon grinned eargerly and Raphael just huffed and scratched the stretch marks on his belly in response. "Ready to go?" Simon asked cheerfully.

Raphael nodded in resignation. "You're going to have to help me out."

Quite literally, Simon jumped out of the car and rushed aound to open the door for Raphael. The Omega grumbled as he swung his legs onto the pavement and held his hands out for Simon to take. Raphael grunted as Simon pulled him out of the car and onto his feet. He felt Simon's hands grasp his shoulders to steady him as his head swam from the change of position. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Simon reached into the back and pulled the tin out, before taking Raphael's arm in his and striding along the front path. Or at least, Simon strode. Raphael just waddled quickly along with him.

"Slow down, **idiota** ," Raphael panted, cupping his belly to ease the weight. "I'm not as fast as I used to be."

Simon slowed his paces immediately. "Sorry, sorry."

They reached the front door and Simon pressed the doorbell. There was only a moment before Elaine burst open the door, smiling bright and excitedly. She pulled Simon into a tight hug, and shook Raphael's hand warmly.

"Oh, Simon, it's so good to see you. And you Raphael, you're glowing."

"Hey Mom."

"Mrs Lewis."

Still buzzing with excitement, Elaine beckoned the two inside. "Come on in. You're the first ones here."

As soon as Simon and Raphael were through the door, Elaine was flitting back into the kitchen, her heels clacking on the solid floor. Simon and Raphael followed after her, Raphael hanging back, unsure. Gently, Simon's hand slid into his and sqeezed comfortingly. Simon passed the tin he was carrying to Elaine.

"Here. Raphael made tamales."

Elaine peeked inside and gave a delighted gasp. "Oh, Raphael, these look lovely. That was very sweet of you."

Raphael ducked his head shyly. "It was nothing." 

Elaine scoffed a little and clacked towards the kitchen. "I'll put these out on the table, alright?"

Raphael just nodded quietly, shuffling closer to Simon, who put an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Simon grinned and tugged him into the living room and lowered him onto the end of the sofa, so he had the arm to lean on. Raphael grunted as a tiny foot jabbed his ribcage. Simon bundled into the sace next to him and Raphael guided his hand to the place the baby was kicking. Pure, unconditional joy radiated across Simon's face, as it always did when he felt the baby move.

The doorbell rang and the cheerful voices of Elaine, Jocelyn and Luke floated down the hall to Raphael and Simon. After a minute, the two entered the living room. Jocelyn sat next to Simon on the sofa and Luke pulled up a chair.

"Hey, Simon," Luke greeted warmly, "Raphael."

Simon replied with a cheerful hello, while Raphael gave a grunt and a nod. Jocelyn laughed and pulled Simon into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?"

Simon chirruped, "I'm great. Yeah, I mean- life's good, life's great. Right, Raph?"

"Hmm? If you say so." Raphael grunted.

Luke and Jocelyn laughed, while Simon sighed. "You aren't helpful. I hope you know that."

Raphael cast him a shark-like grin. There was an amused glint in his dark eyes as he gazed at Simon. "Oh, I know. And I do try." He let out a sigh and rubbed his belly a little. Simon's hand slid over and joined his.

The doorbell rang yet again and Clary and Jace stepped into the room. Jocelyn and Luke exchanged hugs with Clary and handshakes with Jace. Then Simon stood up and wrapped his arms around the small redhead.

"Hey, Clary."

Clary giggled into his shoulders. "Hi, Simon." She glanced over Simon's arm at Raphael. "Hey, Raphael."

"Clary."

Jace stared over at Raphael's bump. "Wow. You're huge." he said, a grin on his face.

Raphael glowered furiously, his hands slowly clenching. Simon moved to the Omega's side, setting a  hand on Raphael's shoulder to try and soothe him. Clary glared at her boyfriend, her hands on his hips sternly. "Jace. Behave."

Jace held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry."

Raphael did not look convinced, but he let Simon help him to his feet as they filed into the kitchen to help lay the table. Or everyone else set the table while Raphael sat off to side, after being told in no uncertain terms to put his feet up and rest. Though he grumbled and huffed, he was rather glad he didn't have to get up.

Soon enough, there was a huge spread of food across the dining table and Raphael was sat between Simon and Luke. He pressed closer to Simon so his belly wouldn't get in Luke's way. He didn't want to be to close to the Alpha anyway, even though Luke and Jocelyn were mated.

Simon's elbow rested on his bump. Raphael couldn't be bothered to tell him off. But the baby had other ideas and delivered a sharp kick to Raphael's side; and Simon's elbow. Simon jumped as his elbow jerked.

"It moved!" he laughed.

Raphael grumbled as all eyes turned to them after Simon's outburst. " **Idiota**."

Simon was still laughing. "The baby kicked me!"

Elaine, Luke, Jocelyn and Clary all laughed again, but Jace's eyes widened in shock. "It can _do_ that?"

"Yes, it can." Raphael replied testily.

"Could Becky not make it down?" Jocelyn asked Elaine, leaning towards the other woman.

The blonde Beta shook her head. "No. She had a catering job and couldn't make it."

"How's the catering going? She's starting her own business, isn't she?" Jocelyn asked.

Elaine blushed with pride and sipped her wine. "Oh, it's going brilliantly."

The two Betas started up a lively conversation about Becky's career. Raphael tuned it out until someone said his name. He glanced up from his plate, to see Luke looking at him.

"These tamales are great. Where did you learn to do these?"

Raphael sucked in breath before responding. Simon gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "My **mama** taught us. We made tamales every Sunday."

Luke cast him a shinning smile. "Well it sure paid off. Is this a secret recipe or can you share?"

Raphael smiled shyly back. "No, it's not. I'll write it down for you."

Eventually, the meal was finished and they started putting the plates away. Raphael managed to heave himself up without help, panting slightly from the effort. He'd just managed to straighten up, when his belly tensed up and he needed to steady himself. Letting out a long breath, he picked up his plate and waddled into the kitchen, where Elaine and Simon were washing up.

" **Necesitas alguna ayuda**?" he asked.

Simon shook his head, flicking some soap bubbles at him. "No. You can go and rest up."

Raphael huffed, rubbing the water from his clothes. "I'm not an invalid, Simon. I'll be fine."

With a soft look in her eyes, Elaine moved from the sink to Raphael. She put her arm around his shoulders. "We know you're not and invalid, Raphael. Believe me; I know how you feel. But we love you, okay? We just want you to be healthy."

Raphael gave a reluctant smile and leaned into Elaine just a little. "I know. I know."

He blew out a long breath as his abdomen tightened, more uncomfortable this time. He shifted away from Elaine, pressing a hand to his belly. "I'm going to the bathroom."

He plodded along to the bathroom and leaned against the sink. He swayed from side to side to try and ease the discomfort. He wasn't aware of how long he'd been in there until Simon knocked on the door. "Rapha? You okay in there?"

Raphael opened the door to Simon's worried face. " **Estoy bien** , **idiota**. I just needed a... little break."

Simon kissed Raphael's cheek. "That's okay. As long as you're feeling alright."

Casting a wan smile, Raphael nuzzled Simon's neck, sighing dejectedly. "Just uncomfortable."

There was another tightening and he groaned a little into Simon's shoulder, his belly pressing against Simon's. The Beta could feel the taut muscles through their clothes. Pulling Raphael closer, Simon rubbed slow circles on his back. He pressed the other hand to Raphael's belly. "You sure you okay? This feels off."

Sighing heavily, Raphael pressed his head into Simon's shirt. "I'm fine."

Simon rolled his eyes. "You should get that on a badge. But seriously, is there something wrong?"

Raphael shook his head. "It's braxton hicks, Simon. It's alright. Cat gave the run down of it. We should get back. They'll be wondering where we are."

Relucantly, he pulled away from Simon and lead the way back to the living room. The others looked up as they entered, and Jocelyn and Luke shuffled along the sofa to make room for the two. Simon gently lowered Raphael down and then squished in between Raphael and Jocelyn.

"Is everything alright?" Jocelyn asked, "You two were gone for a while."

Feeling Raphael stiffen beside him, Simon rubbed a hand on the Omega's knee to soothe him. "Yeah, it's all fine."

Raphael sighed and leant his head against Simon's shoulder. He was tired but he didn't want to fall asleep with all the others around. The conversation wasn't at all interesting enough for him to involve himself. But Simon was running a hand up and down Raphael's arm, and it felt so nice. Unfortunately it wasn't helping him stay awake.

"Hey, I think we're gonna head home now." Simon said, his voice rousing Raphael from his half- aware state. Simon stood and eased Raphael up with him. There was a chorus of goodbyes and Elaine walked with them to the door.

"Thank you so much for coming," Elaine gushed as she hugged Simon tightly, "It was so good to see you.

She let go of her son and turned to Raphael, embracing him as well. Raphael stiffened but relaxed into her touch.

"I really appreciate it," Elaine said as she patted his belly, "Let me know when the baby's born. If you ever need help, I'm always here."

" **Gracias**." Raphael mumbled and pulled away from Elaine. Simon linked his arm through Raphael's and lead them out and down to the car. Raphael collapsed onto the seat heavily, his head lolling.

"I'm exhausted..." he mumbled.

Simon reached across the seats and pulled him into a hug. "You were brilliant."

All Raphael replied with a tired grunt, leaning his head back against the seat, his eyes falling closed. He was asleep before Simon had even pulled away from the curb. It was very reluctantly that Simon woke him up to take him inside their house. He managed to lead a groggy Raphael up the stairs and into bedroom. He had to poke Raphael to encourage him to change into pyjamas. As soon as they were both pyjamaed, Raphael immediately pulled Simon into a snuggle.

"Night, Raph."

" **Buenas noches**."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Raphael prepared himself to stand up. Using the arm of the sofa as leverage, he slowly tried to lift himself. He was panting and he was only half way up. " **Esto es ridiculo**." he grumbled. He took another breath.

Simon's head appeared in the doorway. He gave a quirky grin and moved over to Raphael to help him up. Raphael shook his head and waved him off. "When I can't get up on my own, I will let you know, **idiota**."

Raphael made it up right, breathing through the dizziness. Simon managed to restrain himself from steadying him. Straightening completely, Raphael made his way to the kitchen, Simon following behind.

"What have you done in here?" Raphael asked.

Simon spluttered indignantly. "Hey! I can cook!"

Eyebrow arched, Raphael grinned snarkily. "You _can_ , you're just not very good. I think you'd best leave it to me."

Simon rolled his eyes as Raphael took control of the space. Raphael was bossy. Pregnant Raphael was tyrannical. And stubborn. He refused to sit down, no matter how much Simon pointed out that he could sit down. Raphael just glared. Eventually, they took their plates into the dining room, where Simon caught the look of relief on Raphael's face as he sat down. The Beta said nothing. He did, however, light the small candle in the centre of the table.

Raphael raised his eyebrow. "You're awfully romantic tonight."

Simon smiled. "Well, it's a special night."

Grinning back, amusement glinted in Raphael's eyes. "Is it now?"

Simon broke into giggles as he answered. "Yeah. It's our 8 year anniversary. Remember?"

A quiet laugh bubbled from Raphael's throat. "Of course. How could I have forgotten?"

"Baby brain?" Simon suggested jokingly.

Raphael sighed heavily. "And I was just going to say how much I love you, but I'm changing my mind."

Simon snorted. "I think the fact you're having my baby says a lot about how much you love me."

Raphael sighed heavily. "Well, you might be right."

"I remember when we first met. You acted like I was the most annoying thing you'd ever met."

"You were. You were a complete trainwreck."

"We were 18," Simon protested through his laughter, "You were the weird one with your stupid maturity and getting your stupid life together."

"I think we balanced each other out quite nicely."

"Yeah we do, don't we? I love you Raphael."

" **Te amo,** Simon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> . Amusing  
> . Sweet  
> . Do you need any help  
> . I'm fine  
> . Good night  
> . This is ridiculous
> 
> I used some book cannon for this; Simon's father's name and Becky being a caterer.


	8. Febuary

Huffing, Raphael shifted on the sofa, trying to find a comfortable position. No matter how he moved, there was always something uncomfortable. His belly was pulling him down, the baby was squashing his lungs, it was always something. Groaning, Raphael rolled over again. He reached for the remote and paused the tv. He lay back in the silence with a groan and a grunt.

And then the doorbell rang.

Raphael actually growled as he heaved himself to his feet with an uncomfortable lurch. Waddling over to the door, groaning, he yanked the door open. Isabelle stood there, tentatively smiling. "Hey. You don't mind do you?"

Raphael shook his head. "Please. Come in."

Isabelle flashed him a brilliant smile as she stepped inside. "How are you doing?"

Raphael smiled as he lead her to the sofa. As he lowered himself down, he could see Isabelle trying to keep herself from offering help. Thankfully she didn't and delicately sat next to him.

"I'm nine months pregnant." Raphael replied, gesturing to his gravid belly.

Isabelle cringed sympathetically. She reached into her bag and pulled out a swathe of dark blue fabric. She unfurled it to reveal a baby outfit, with the words 'the force is strong with this one' printed on it.

"I saw it and thought of Simon."

Raphael smiled and took it, looking at it fondly. " **Gracias**. That was very sweet of you. And speaking of Simon, he wouldn't happen to be the reason you're here, would he?"

Isabelle bit her lip a little. "Kind off. I've been working on my article, but it was getting lonely in my apartment, so Simon suggested I work on it here. If that was okay with you?"

Raphael nodded. "Of course. Let me know if you need anything. I'm- well- I'm not going far."

Isabelle laughed, pulling her laptop out of her bag. Raphael reached to the coffee table and picked up his latest book. He'd become quite the bookworm since starting his maternity leave. There was a clicking noise as Isabelle started typing.

A big black and white shape ambled into the room. Isabelle startled as a wet noise nudged her hand.

"It's alright," Raphael said, "It's just Suzy."

The dog looked up at the sound of her name before settling herself at Raphael’s feet.

"Oh yeah. Simon said you got a dog." Isabelle said, "But I never thought you were a dog person."

Raphael shrugged, scratching behind Suzy's ears. "Neither did I. But I couldn't say no to her."

As if she could understand, Suzy licked his fingers and nuzzled his hand.

"Cute." Isabelle replied, her attention drifting back to her screen. They sat in companionable silence, Isabelle typing away, and Raphael turning the page every so often. Suzy dozed on the floor, a little snore rumbling from her occasionally.

Grumbling, Raphael bookmarked his page and started the process of standing up. Suzy whined as he dislodged her. Isabelle looked up, her brow furrowed. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Raphael panted and pressed a hand to his back and finally made it upright. "I'll be right back."

"Is everything alright?" Isabelle asked again.

Raphael nodded as he waddled away. "Everything's fine. There's just another human sitting on my bladder."

"Oh." Isabelle cringed as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Immediately after coming out of the bathroom, Raphael headed to the kitchen for a snack. He filled a bowl with his cheesepuffs, soothers and tortillas, and poured out a glass of orange juice.

"Isabelle?" Raphael called, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I'll just have water if that's okay." Isabelle replied.

Raphael poured another glass and managed to pick up both glasses and the bowl. With extreme caution, he made his way back to the living room. Isabelle looked up as he entered, quickly extricating the water from his grip before he dropped something.

"Thanks."

"It's fine."

Raphael set his drink and food down on the coffee table to begin his descent onto the sofa. Isabelle watched his struggle but said nothing until he had collapsed onto the sofa.

"Remind me never to get pregnant."

Raphael didn't even bother to look over at her, just continued to look at the ceiling, his head resting on the back of the sofa.

"I'm questioning it myself, to be honest. The only excercise I get anymore is rolling over in bed.”

Isabelle burst into laughter, but Raphael remained hard faced and serious, slowly munching a tortilla. He ran his other hand over his belly as the baby squirmed uncomfortably inside.

”When will this end?” He moaned, “ **Ya he tenido sufficiente**.”

”I can imagine,” Isabelle replied. “How long do you have left?”

”Four weeks.” Raphael answered wearily.

Isabelle flashed him a bright, optimistic smile. “See? That’s not too long now.”

Raphael arched his eyebrow very slowly, very deliberately. “When it has been nine months and you weigh this much; it might as well be four years.”

He took a sip of orange juice as Isabelle stammered slightly while trying to think of something to say. Eventually she just gave up and returned to her article, while Raphael slid back into his book.

* * *

Magnus poked his head into the living room door. "Do you want any tea, Raph?"

Raphael shook his head. "Just orange juice. **Gracias** , Magnus."

Magnus nodded and vanished again. He returned with a mug of coffee and a glass of orange juice. Passing the latter to Raphael, he joined the pregnant Omega on the sofa. "I can't believe you can live without coffee." Magnus commented.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "I am pregnant, Magnus!"

"You know, a small amount of coffee a day is actually alright."

" _Magnus_."

Magnus huffed but passed a bag over to Raphael, who looked through it and smiled. "Thank you, Magnus."

Magnus grinned. "You can always trust me with clothes. It would have been nice if you could have come too, though."

Raphael shook his head. "No. I am far to big for shopping trips."

Magnus smiled and patted Raphael's belly. "Of course. I wouldn't expect you to, anyway. Not this late in."

The two slipped into silence until Raphael spoke again. "You don't have to do all this, Magnus."

"Now that's ridiculous." Magnus murmured. "I want to do everything I can for you because you're my friend and I care about you."

Raphael smiled, sniffling a little. "Thank you, Magnus."

Magnus grinned brightly. "And I want godparent rights."

A laugh burst from Raphael's throat. "Of course." His hands gently cradled his bump. The baby was miraculously quiet- though Raphael knew that would mean restless night later. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Magnus gazing at him fondly. He said nothing.

Then the doorbell rang.

Raphael made a vague attempt to stand but Magnus nudged him nown again. "I'll get it, Raphael."

Rapahel huffed but watched closely as Magnus opened the door.

" **De verdad** , Magnus? Youinvited your boy toy to my house?"

Alec shuffled awkwardly in the door way but Magnus groaned in frustration. " _Raphael_." he admonished.

"I'm pregnant, I'm allowed!" Raphael retorted.

"Um... I  can go- if that would be better..." Alec added.

Raphael groaned. "You're here now, you might as well come in."

Magnus flashed Alec an encouraging smile and pulled him over to the living room.

"I hope you're noy expecting me to stand." Raphael said, looking up at Alec.

"Um... no. No. It's fine."

Raphael rolled his eyes at him before nodding his head at the sofa. "Well sit down then."

Grinning brightly, Magnus pulled Alec down and squashed himself between Alec and Raphael. Raphael groaned as he was jostled and the baby kicked back.

"If you want anything to eat or drink, ask Magnus. He knows where everything is." Raphael grumbled.

Magnus rolled his eyes theatrically. "What am I, your servant?"

But Raphael didn't rise to the bait. Instead he sat up straight and pressed his hand to his mouth. He had gone pale and was taking very deliberate breaths. "I need crackers."

Magnus quickly jumped up from the sofa and rushed into the kitchen. Alec watched him go before turning to Raphael. The pregnant Omega was completely ignoring him, too focused on breathing. Cautiously, Alec placed a hand on his shoulder. Raphael didn't shake him off. Magnus returned, bearing a glass of water and a plate of plain crackers.

He knelt in front of Raphael, holding the glass out. "Small sips." he instructed.

Raphael did so, but only managed two or three sips before pushing it away. He was gagging. Magnus hastily put the glass down. Suddenly Alec was there with a bin. Magnus shot him a grateful look as Raphael snatched it closer and heaved bile into it. Rubbing circles on his back, Magnus murmured encouragements into his ear. Alec looked on sympathetically; holding the bin steady.

There was only a small amount of bile for Raphael to bring up, so the fit was short. He panted for a minute, falling against the back of the sofa heavily. "I've had enough of being pregnant." he whispered hoarsely.

"I know," Magnus murmured, "I know." He gently prised the bin from Raphael's trembling fingers. "I'll go and clean this out, alright."

Rphael nodded, still too stunned to speak. As Magnus moved away, Alec moved closer and put his arm around Raphael's shoulders.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Raphael croaked.

Alec smiled at him reassuringly. "It's okay."

"Well, that was hardly pleasant."

Alec snorted. "You're nine months pregnant and this is your home. I can't complain about anything."

Raphael cast him a wan smile. "That's considerate of you. I like that."

"Is this the part where you tell me if I hurt Magnus, you'll end me?"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "You've been together for ten years. If I wanted too, I would have done it years ago. Besides- you're good for him."

At that moment, Magnus returned with the clean bin, which he set down by Raphael's feet, just in case.

"How are you feeling?"

Raphael smiled up at him wearily. "I'm fine. Thank you, Magnus."

Magnus ruffled Raphael's hair before sitting in between Raphael and Alec. With a cheeky grin, he ruffled Raphael's curly hair. "You look nice with natural hair. I don't know why you don't just leave it."

Huffing, Raphael pushed him away. "I like to look professional; but since I'm not working, I don't have to."

His eyelids drooped. Despite the fit being short, it was enough to almost completely wear him out. Lack of sleep, the overall effort of growing another human inside him and then lugging the weight of that human around with him had taken their toll. And Raphael was _exhausted_. Magnus and Alec could see it, and Magnus put an arm around his shoulders.

"Do you want to rest for a little while?" Magnus asked quietly.

Stubbornly, Raphael shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. "No. I won't sleep tonight if I have a nap now. Besides, you've made the effort to come over..."

Magnus tsked at him, pressing a finger to Raphael's lips. "Nonsense. Don't worry about us, just worry about us- just worry about what your body needs."

Raphael's eyes had completely closed, but he mumbled, "You should write a book."

Magnus laughed as he helped Raphael to his feet and slowly lead him to his bedroom. Raphael didn't even protest when Magnus tucked him in softly. Magnus kissed his forehead and murmured, "We'll be waiting downstairs, alright."

The only respsonse he got was a tired, sleepy huff.

Two hours later, Magnus and Alec's scrabble game was interrupted by Raphael ambling into the room, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. While Alec and Magnus were playing on the carpeted floor, Raphael lowered himself onto the sofa. " **Hola**. Who's winning?"

"Me." Alec replied, grinning. "How're you doing?"

"A little more energised." Raphael replied, running his hand over his bump. "And hungry."

Magnus stood up and passed a covered plate over from the coffee table to Raphael. "These are the crackers from earlier. We kept them out for you. Hopefully they'll still taste alright."

"They'll be fine." Raphael replied as he uncovered the plate and started munching through the crackers. They weren't as good as they could have have been, but they were good enough that Raphael kept munching on. The three talked for another hour: Raphael laughing as Alec continued to crush Magnus at scrabble.

The front door swung open and Simon entered. "Hey guys." He set his bag down by the door and walked over to Raphael to press a kiss against his cheek.

"Hey, Rapha."

"Hello, **carino**."

Magnus cooed and awed at them as he and Alec stood to go. Raphael leaned against Simon as they waved Alec and Magnus off. "So," Simon began, "Scrabble?"

* * *

 Raphael groaned at the clock on his bedside table. It was 3 'o' clock  in the morning and he felt like he'd had barely any sleep. He rolled out of bed and crept out of the bedroom- as much as one could when nine months pregnant. He wandered down the stairs to the living room. There was a sound from the kitchen as Suzy padded into the room. He smiled down at her and scratched her ear. He was glad of her large size as it meant he didn't have to bend down so much to pet her.

Raphael paced the room restlessly with Suzy loyally shadowing. For some reason he didn't want to sit down. He just felt to uncomfortable to do so. He wasn't sure how long he'd been pacing until Simon appeared.

"Raph?" he yawned, "Are you okay? It's nearly four in the morning."

Raphael nodded quietly. " **Estoy bien**. I'm just... **incomdo**."

Simon sighed and wrapped Raphael in a warm hug. Raphael snuggled into the crook of Simon's neck, whinning tiredly. Suzy sat patiently at their feet.

"You want company?" Simon asked softly.

" **Si**."

The two stood in silence before Raphael grumbled, "I shouldn't have had that nap this afternoon," into Simon's shoulder.

"Hey, no. You need to do what your body needs to do, okay. If you need to sleep, you need to sleep. You're growing another human being in there."

"But I want to sleep _now_." Raphael groaned miserably. "This is agony."

Simon reached his hand up to stroke Raphael's messy hair. "I know. I know."

" **Ya tuve suficiente de estar embarazada**." Raphael whimpered. " **Estoy cansado. Solo quiero conocer a mi bebe**."

Raphael sniffled as tears stung his eyes. He tried to hold them back but his lower lip was trembling and soon enough he was sobbing into Simon's shirt. Simon hummed sympathetically, rocking him back and forth and murmuring soothing words into his ear. Suzy leaned her head up to nuzzle Raphael's bump to comfort him.

After a while, Raphael had cried himself out and Simon knew he was exhausted enough to go back to bed. Simon lead him out of the living room and towards the stairs.

"Bed, Suzy."

Suzy gave her two humans a hard stare before deciding Raphael was alright. She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen and laid down in her bed. Simon smiled at how well she was trained, and then helped a completely drained Raphael up the stairs. The pregnant Omega staggered into bed and snuggled next to his boyfriend; and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Catarina smiled as she read the blood pressure cuff. "Painstakingly normal." 

Raphael rolled his eyes but sighed in relief, giving Simon's hand a quick squeeze.

"Fantastic!" Simon piped up.

Raphael sat up on the bed against the pillow as Catarina set the equipment to the side. The Beta nurse went through how Raphael had been feeling; how much the baby kicked, his history of braxton hicks and the dreaded internal exam. (Which Simon was Not Allowed In Under Any Circumstances.) Once all was done and Simon was called back in, Catarina moved on to their preparations for the birth.

"It's all prepped and ready." Simon chirruped.

Raphael rolled his eyes fondly but went into details over the checklist he and Catarina had drawn up, with Simon interjecting extra points.

Catarina chuckled at his antics. "Well, Raph. You're 39 weeks- you could go at any time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> . I’ve had enough now  
> . Really  
> . I'm fine  
> . Uncomfortable  
> . I've had enough of being pregnant  
> . I'm tired  
> . I just want to meet my baby


	9. Birth

It was barely anything at first. Raphael was still four days away from his due date. But that didn’t mean nothing would happen. Catarina had said he could go at any time. The feeling was just a little twinge that lasted a few seconds. But Raphael was on high alert. He quickly looked at the clock; 5:43.

Simon would be home soon. His shift ended at 6. Until then, Raphael was content to continue his mindless binge watching.

 

He felt another twinge.

6:21.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

And then it was over. Raphael forced himself to breathe normally. The twinges could still be Braxton Hicks. He might not be in labour. But he really hoped he was. He slowly heaved himself to his feet and made his way to his bedroom. It was much cleaner than usual after he’d finally convinced Simon to have a home birth. The bedroom was now ready and prepped as a delivery room.

There was a note pad and pen on Raphael’s bedside table. He left them there specifically for this reason. He quickly scribbled the time of the twinges down.

_Twinge: 5:43_

_Twinge: 6:21 : 5 seconds_

He tore the sheet of paper out and pocketed it, along with the pen. Then he lumbered back to the sofa to collapse onto it in slow motion. He had just put the tv back on when Simon came through the door.

“Hey, Raph!” he came straight to the living room to hug Raphael and his belly individually. “How’re you feeling?”

Raphael sighed. He didn’t want to tell Simon about the twinges just yet. He’d only panic. ”Pregnant.”

Simon laughed and rubbed Raphael’s belly. “I know. But, hey, there’s not long left.”

“Then I have to give birth.” Raphael grouched.

“It’ll all be worth it in the end.”

Simon barely had time to kick of his shoes before Raphael pulled him in to cuddle. The pair had almost gone to sleep like that, snuggled on the sofa when Raphael felt another twinge in his belly. He pulled the pen and paper out of his pocket and quickly took notes.

_Twinge: 6:50 : 7 seconds_

“Raphael, are you okay?” Simon looked over at Raphael’s counter and stared at it. “Twinges? What? Oh my god, are you in _labour_? Oh my god, we have to call Catarina, and- and Magnus-“

“Simon, **idiota**.” Raphael interrupted “I am _fine_. It could just be Braxton hicks.”

“But you _could_ be in labour. We should, you know, call everyone.” Simon countered in a remarkably complete sentence.

Raphael sighed and clasped Simon’s hands in his. “Simon. I’m fine. I might be in labour. I might not be. And if I am, I want a good night’s sleep. We’ll both need it.”

Simon sighed heavily and pressed a kiss to Raphael’s forehead and rubbed the Omega’s enormous belly. “Okay. I’m calm. Let’s get to bed okay?”  he stood up and held his hands out to ease Raphael to his feet. Even Raphael’s stubborn pride had to admit that it was much easier with help. He clung to Simon's arm as they tackled the stairs- which felt like climbing Everest to Raphael. It was like his belly hadn't stopped growing, and it was murder on his back. To make matters worse, his belly had dropped and the baby felt like it was sitting right on his pelvis.

Simon cheeped encouragements into his ear. Raphael could no longer be bothered to chastise him for it; he'd given up around 30 weeks when moving became such a challenge.

Once he changed into his pyjamas, Raphael did what Simon had dubbed his 'slow motion flop' down onto the bed. He let out a long sigh as he hit the matress and wriggled under the covers. " **Dios** , I'm tired."

Simon kissed his head as he slid in alongside him. "I know. But it'll be over soon."

Raphael huffed, but little did they know how right Simon was.

 

Simon woke up early. The clock read 5:02. Simon groaned at the obnoxiously early hour. He reached over to the other side of the bed. His hand met empty space. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he set his glasses on his nose. “Raph?”

There was an answering grunt from side of the room. Raphael’s silhouette was dark against the weak light coming in through the curtains. He was leaning heavily on the windowsill, breathing heavily. Simon immediately turned on the bedside lamp and scrambled out of bed and over to Raphael’s side. He set a hand on Raphael's back as the Omega let out a long breath.

"Morning, **idiota**..." Raphael mumbled wearily.

"Hey, Raph. You doing okay?"

Raphael shrugged quietly.

"Was that..."

Raphael nodded. "Contraction."

Simon frowned. "Looks like things are on the move."

Raphael was quiet, his eyes closing.

"Does it hurt?" Simon asked cautiously.

Raphael shook his head. "No. Just uncomfortable."

"Do you need anything?"

"No. Go back to sleep, **idiota**."

Shaking his head, Simon smiled awkwardly. "Nope. I'm staying up with you."

Raphael flashed him a grateful smile before staring out of the window again. Simon sat down on the bed; realizing Raphael wanted a little space. Several minutes later, Raphael sucked in a sharp breath, curling in on himself slightly. "Time?" he gasped.

Simon glanced at the clock. "5:23."

Raphael nodded. "Good. They're coming every twenty minutes."

"How long have you been up?" Simon asked.

Raphael shrugged. "An **hora** , give or take."

"You could've woken me."

Raphael just shrugged lethargically and said nothing. Another twenty minutes later, Raphael was panting harshly, eyes closed in pain. His hands clutched the windowsill tightly.

"Raphael?!"

"Call Magnus!" Raphael groaned. "My phone's... ughh, on the side."

Simon quickly snatched Raphael's phone from the bedside table. Raphael managed to unlock it, before returning to the windowsill. Simon quickly found Magnus's number and held the phone to his ear.

 

Magnus groaned as his ringtone blared loudly. Alec stirred next to him as he scrabled for his phone. Squinting against the bright screen, he didn't bother to read the caller id.

"It's nearly 6 in the morning. What do you want?"

" _It's Simon- Simon Lewis, Raphael's boyfriend_ -"

"I know who you are, Shelton!" Magnus interrupted, "What is it?"

Simon replied breathlessly. " _Raphael's in labour_."

Magnus sat bolt upright in bed; suddenly wide awake. "Is he alright?"

" _Um, well he's in labour. He's having a contraction right now, so er- yeah, I don't know_."

Before Magnus could say anything, there was a scuffle on the other end and Raphael's tired voice came over the phone. " _ **Hola** , Magnus_."

"Hello, Raphael. How are you doing?"

" _They're starting to take off, but I'm alright_. _But_ \- _could you come over now_?"

 Magnus was already getting out of bed. "Of course. I'll be right there."

" _Alright. **Gracias** , Magnus_."

Raphael ended the call and Magnus started pulling clothes out of the wardrobe. He grabbed the most comfortable, casual things he had, knowing it would be a long day.

"Magnus, what're you doing?" Alec slurred.

"Sorry darling. Raphael's gone into labour. I have to go." Magnus replied as he yanked his clothes on. He gave his hair a quick brush, forgoing make up in his hurry. He pressed a quick kiss to Alec's lips before racing out of the apartment and down to his car; desperate to get around rush hour. Thankfully he did.

When he arrived at Raphael and Simon's house, the door was unlocked. He opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. There was movement upstairs. Magnus strode up the stairs quickly until he came to the main bedroom. Raphael was bent over the windowsill, groaning softly. Simon stood behind him, awkwardly rubbing his back.

"I'm here." Magnus said softly, stepping into the room. 

"Magnus..." Raphael breathed as Simon stepped aside and gratefully let Magnus take his place. Magnus set his hand on Raphael's lower back and kneaded gently. Raphael breathed out and Magnus knew the contraction had ended. Raphael slowly let go of the windowsill and turned to Magnus.

"You're not wearing any makeup." Raphael pointed out.

Magnus grinned. "Yes well, I didn't really have the time to put it on this morning."

Raphael opened his mouth but Magnus cut him off before he could say anything. "Don't you dare say you're sorry- you're giving birth. You have nothing to apologise for. And _besides_ , who's going to see me anyway? There's no reason for me to dress up."

Raphael smiled. " **Dios** , you're impossible."

"I try." Magnus grinned, "How far apart are the contractions?"

"About twenty minutes and they last for 30 seconds." Raphael replied, pressing a hand to his back. He looked tired already. Simon reached out from his spot on the bed to press his hand to Raphael's. Raphael gave him a small smile. The three stood there in a comfortable silence until Raphael groaned, curling inwards. Magnus quickly steadied him, Raphael pressing his head against Magnus's chest, clutching his shirt.

"Suzy!" he gasped.

Simon quickly jumped up and headed out of the room. "I'll get her."

"Keep her in the kitchen!" Raphael moaned after him.

Magnus shushed him kindly. He could feel Raphael's muscles tensing from pain and stress. "It's alright." he murmured, swaying slightly.

Raphael breathed out with the end of the contraction and let go of Magnus. He started making laps of the room in a slow, weary waddle. Magnus followed after him, ready to support him, but letting Raphael have his space. Simon came back into the room and sat back down on the bed. 

"I've let Suzy out. She's had food and fresh water and she's shut in the kitchen."

Raphael nodded as he sat down and pressed his face against Simon's shoulder until the next contraction. Simon moved to the side and let Magnus take over; he kneeled on the floor in front of Raphael and held his hands. Raphael moned his way through the contraction, squeezing Magnus's hands tightly, with Simon rubbing his back.

They continued like that over the next hour as the contractions steadily moved from twenty minutes to fifteen minutes apart. Raphael moved around slowly, changing positions and experimenting with what was comfortable. He was kneeling on the floor, hands fisted in the covers, Magnus on one side and Simon on the other. The Beta had gotten dressed quickly, but Raphael had stayed in his pyjamas. 

Raphael muffled a loud groan into the fabric. "Ugghh. I'm hungry."

Simon nodded. "I'll get you some crackers."

Magnus and Raphael watched him go.

"He's quite jumpy today." Magnus remarked.

It took Raphael several long moments to respond. "I'm giving birth to his child. Of course he's jumpy. Leave him alone, Magnus."

Magnus shushed him quietly. "I know. I just want to help."

"Help me up." Raphael said.

Magnus nodded and helped ease him up. His belly was was low and heavy on his torso. Raphael cradled it to help lift the weight of it. "Wait, wait, wait."

He let out a shrill groan, clutching desperately at Magnus. He panted harshly, gritting his teeth against the pain. Magnus rubbed circles on his back and Raphael moaned into his chest. " **Dios mio**."

"That looked strong." Magnus commented.

" **Si**."

Simon entered the room with some crackers and water. Magnus helped Raphael sit down on the bed, where he nibbled the crackers and eagerly sipped the water. Then he set them aside and resumed his pacing; only stopping to work his way through the contractions. Magnus stuck by his side, with Simon hovering behind cautiously.

Raphael grabbed hold of Magnus's arm and bent over, panting through the contraction. With his free hand, Mangus kneaded Raphael's tense muscles. The pain eased but Raphael's eyes widened in surprise.

"I think one of you should call Cat."

"Is everything ok?" Simon asked, pulling out his phone and scrolling through, looking for her number.

"It's... my waters broke."

 Simon's face paled instantly, his mouth falling open as he dialled the nurse. Magnus was much calmer and lead Raphael over to the wardrobe to find dry, clean clothes.

" _Hello_?"

"Catarina? Hey, it's Simon Lewis; Raphael's boyfriend-"

" _Simon_ , _I know who you are. Is everything alright_?"

"Raphael's waters broke. Can you come over?"

" _Go time then. How far apart are his contractions_?"

"Uh... about 15 minutes and they're lasting about 30 seconds." Simon replied.

" _I_ _'ll be right over."  
_

"Catarina's on her way." Simon said as Magnus passed Raphael clean pyjamas and the pregnant Omega turned and lumbered to the bathroom to change in private, wavig away all offers of assistance.

"Sooo..." Simon spoke up, "Baby time..."

"Yes," Magnus agreed, "Are you ready?"

Simon spluttered. "What? No! Of course I'm ready!" He half heartedly punched the air.

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

Simon sighed dejectedly. "No. I really want to have this baby with Raphael- I just don't feel ready. Like, Raphael's just so put together and I'm gonna let them both down."

Magnus put a hand on his shoulder. "No one's ever ready to be a parent.  And Raphael is _terrified_. But what matters is that you're _trying_."

"Ra- Raphael's terrified?"

"Oh yes. He really needs you, you know. Especially now. Just be there for him, alright?"

"I promise."

They fell into silence as Raphael appeared in the doorway, panting from effort. He glanced between the two several times; clearly aware that something had gone on between them. He said nothing as he sank onto his knees agaist the bed again. Just in time for the next contraction. Moaning deeply, he ignored his companions entirely; his focus completely inwards. 

Magnus nodded encouragingly at Simon, who nervously kneeled next to Raphael and rubbed his back. Raphael groaned again. The sound was strange and feral from Raphael’s throat. Simon looked to Magnus for reassurance. Magnus gave him an encouraging nod. 

Raphael returned to awareness with a thready moan. “That was intense.” He grumbled. He leaned his head against Simon tiredly. 

Simon kissed his temple sweetly. “You’re doing so well, Rapha.”

A small chuckle huffed from Raphael’s throat. “It doesn’t feel like it.”

”You are.” Simon assured. “You’re absolutely fantastic.”

"I'm a sweaty, disgusting mess." Raphael countered.

"Doesn't matter," Simon replied simply, "You are incredible."

Raphael smiled fondly, setting his head on the bed. He had a few minutes of respite before the next contraction took hold. He keened lowly, nearly crushing Simon's hand in his powerful grip. Simon knew better than to complain. With his free hand, he continued to rub Raphael's back. Magnus quickly slid out of the room.

"Where's- hgggh- Cat?" Raphael grunted.

"She's coming, she's coming," Simon soothed, "She probably had to drop Madzie somewhere."

"Alec's looking after her." Magnus informed as he re-entered the room with a bowl of water and a cloth, which he placed on Raphael's beside table; as it was the cleaner of the two. He dipped the cloth into the cool water and dabbed at Raphael's clammy forehead. As the contraction passed, Raphael made a contented sound.

" **Gracias**." he mumbled.

"Anything for you." Magnus smiled.

 

It was an hour after Raphael's waters broke that Catarina appeared. She slipped quietly into the bedroom and took in the scene. Before she could say anything, Raphael snarled, “ _What took you so long_?”

Catarina wasn’t at all phased by her patient’s hostility. “I had to drop Madzie with Alec. Besides, you seem to be managing quite well here.”

Whatever Raphael was going to say was cut off by a ragged moan and he pressed his forehead against the mattress. Catarina timed it, while Simon and Magnus offered encouragement and praise. 

“40 seconds.” Catarina reported. “How often are they coming?”

”Every 10 minutes.” Magnus replied.

Catarina crouched down next to Raphael. “Can I examine you please?”

Raphael nodded and let Simon and Magnus heave him onto the bed. He slumped back against the pillows, panting heavily. Simon passed Catarina a blanket from their extensive collection. Catarina draped it over his legs, covering his lower half. Simon and Magnus each took one of his hands as Catarina pulled his pyjama bottoms down.

"6 centimeters. You're making good progress."

Raphael let out a frustrated groan. "Isn't it over yet!?" he complained. "I started at five 'o' clock yesterday evening!"

Catarina gave his knee a comforting squeeze. "I know it's hard, Raph. But trust me, you're doing spectacularly."

"Just be glad you didnt have to do this with Madzie." Raphael snarked as he yanked his pyjamas up. He might have been in labour, but he still had his dignity, and he was not comfortable being half naked until absolutely necessary.

Catarina smiled fondly. "Yes, that was one of the many advantages of adopting."

Gritting his teeth against another round of pain, Raphael whined loudly, crushing Simon and Magnus's hands. Magnus wiped the sweat from his brow with the damp cloth.

"Need to move." Raphael ground out. He managed to roll towards Magnus, who helped him stand and start slowly pacing the room again. Seeing that was Raphael was occupied, Catarina turned to Simon. "Help me set the bed up."

They rolled the covers up and removed the sheet to put a plastic cover over the mattress. They replaced the sheet, covered it with the special towels and folded the covers at the end of the bed. On the other side of the room, Raphael paused his pacing to lean on Magnus; bracing himself against the next contraction. They swayed back and forth together, Raphael breathing through the pain. 

“Well done, well done.” Magnus murmured. Raphael didn’t answer, but Magnus knew from the nuzzle he received that his words were appreciated. The two of them swayed through several more contractions.

” **Puta m** \- _gahha_!” Raphael’s curse morphed in a wail of pain. Simon winced at the sound but both Magnus and Catarina remained impassive.  

“You’re doing so well.” Catarina soothed as she rubbed his back. 

“I’m  _tired_.” Raphael whimpered weakly.

Simon glanced at the clock. It read 11:30. Raphael had been labouring for about 17 hours since the first few contractions began. Simon internally cringed at the Herculean effort his boyfriend was making.

As the contractions continued to increase in intensity, the got closer together. They shifted down to seven minutes apart. And when Catarina checked his progress at 12, she was proud to declare that he’d dilated to seven centimetres. With the greatest amount of stubbornness Simon had ever seen, Raphael prised himself from the bed again to go back to swaying with Magnus; even though he was so exhausted. 

His three companions had achieved one victory: they’d convinced Raphael to leave his pyjama trousers off. The shirt he was wearing was one he bought especially for delivery and it was about 10 sizes to big. As a result- even with his huge belly- it fell to his lower thighs and covered everything. 

It took a lot of convincing as Raphael was loathe to be indecently dressed at any time. In the end it took Catarina pointing out that it would be much easier for her to check his dilation without the trousers.

Raphael was nearly incoherent most of the time. The contractions were five minutes apart and lasted a full minute. He was screaming into Magnus’s shoulder, red faced and sweating. Simon and Catarina took turns bathing his face and neck with cold water. That, Magnus’s gentle motions and back rubs seemed to be the only things that eased Raphael’s discomfort.

By 12: 40, he'd progressed to 8 centimeters. 9 by 1. He was nearly crying with relief when Catarina announced that. He turned his head towards Simon, eyes wide and pleading. "Simon, **por favor**."

Simon nodded and helped Raphael to his feet and picked up the swaying where Raphael and Magnus had left off. Magnus was impressed. When he first arrived, Simon had been kind, but awkward and distant, but now the two were moving as one. Simon knew exactly what Raphael needed. Raphael held tightly to Simon, as if he was his lifeline. It was beautiful.

During a lull in contractions, Raphael moaned lowly and Simon lead him back to the bed an set him down on it. Raphael crawled across the mattress and knealed against the headboard, groaning through the contraction.

"Breathe, Raphael." Catarina instructed.

" **Estoy respirando**!" Raphael snapped, hands clenching the wooden headrest tightly. Simon wiped the back of the Omega's neck with the cloth. When Catarina checked his dilation at 1:35, she smiled brightly. "You're fully dilated. It won't be long now."

Raphael managed to smile a little, before bowing his head and turning his focus inwards again. His damp hair stuck to his sweaty forehead but Simon pushed it back.

" **Gracias**."

Half an hour later, Raphael ground out, "I need to push."

The others all immediately sprang into action. Simon gathered up a pile of blanket, Magnus was immediately by Raphael's side and Catarina was behind him.

"No." Raphael protested. "Need to move."

Catarina and Magnus moved away and Raphael tilted to the side, falling sideways so that he was laying on his side. He tangled his fingers in the covers as he threw himself into the push. Simon sat next to his head and squeezed his hand. Raphael looked up at him and moved his head to Simon's lap.

"Magnus, hold him open." Catarina instructed as she covered Raphael's legs with a blanket. Magnus nodded and found space by Raphael's lower back and took hold of his knee. Gently, he pulled Raphael's leg up and back. Raphael panted between contractions before launching into the next push.

"That's it, keep going." Catarina said.

Simon dabbed the cloth on Raphael's face to try and make him at least a little bit more comfortable, while Magnus rubbed his lower back. Raphael stormed through each push but after half an hour, he was tiring.

" **Ya se acabo**?" Raphael begged tiredly.

"You're so close. Just a little more." Catarina soothed.

Raphael sobbed. Simon ran a hand through his his hair and squeezed his hand to try and lend Raphael his strength. "You can do it, Rapha."

"Just keep going." Magnus added.

Raphael nodded against Simon's jeans and pushed again with renewed vigor. But then he was reaching a full hour of pushing, 22 hours of labour. And he was exhausted.

" **N** **o puedo** , **no puedo**. **Estoy demasiado cansado**!"

"Yes, you can!" Simon exclaimed. "You can do it, Raph!"

Raphael sobbed, tears mixing with sweat.

"One more push!" Catarina instructed, holding a blanket.

Simon squeezed Raphael's hand as he bore down.

"I see the head!" Catarina grinned, "One more! One more big push!"

A scream wrenched from Raphael's throat and he pushed. Magnus and Simon were both calling encourgements, so was Catarina and then,

The pain was gone.

A baby cried.

"It's a boy!" Catarina laughed as she wrapped the wailing baby up in a blanket. Simon broke into such a wide smile it could've made the sun jealous.

"Did you hear that, Raph? We got a boy."

" **Un nino**..." Raphael breathed.

Catarina passed the baby into Raphael's arms. A wave of pure, unconditional love washed over him as he stared down at his son. His son. Simon reached down and ran a finger down the baby's face.

"Hi little guy. Welcome to the world. I'm your daddy, and this is your papa." he exchanged glances with Raphael.

"Fabian Levi.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> . Hour  
> . Mother fucker  
> . Please  
> . I am breathing  
> . Is it over yet  
> . I can't, I can't. I'm too tired  
> . a boy


	10. Baby

Raphael gazed down at baby Fabian in awe. He was more tired than he had ever been in his life, still felt like a complete mess; but he had never been happier. He lounged on the bed, still too sore to move much. He had showered that morning and it had been agony. But it was all worth it to have his little baby.

”Hey,” Simon murmured as he crept into the room, “How’s it going?”

Raphael looked up at him, smiling softly. “We’re fine. We’re both fine.”

”You ready for visitors yet?”

Raphael sighed heavily. “As ready as I’ll ever be. Who’s come?”

”The whole gang, and Mom’s coming tomorrow. And Jocelyn and Luke are coming by on Saturday and Becky’s going to come down next week.”

Raphael glanced down at Fabian and steeled himself. “Alright. One step at a time.” 

Simon smiled and kissed his forehead, and cupping Fabian’s tiny cheek with his hand. “Yeah. One step at a time.”

Raphael took one last deep breath. “Alright. Send them up.”

Simon left the room and returned with Magnus, Isabelle, Clary, Alec and Jace. The latter shuffled into the room very awkwardly. Magnus immediately perched on the end of the bed by Raphael’s legs, cooing at the baby. 

“Aw, look at him. Oh, he’s come along so well.”

Raphael rolled his eyes as he passed the baby into Magnus’s arms. “Magnus, you saw him two days ago when he was born.”

Magnus sighed dramatically. “Yes, and look at him now.”

”What clean and less alien looking?” Simon grinned.

” **Idiota**!” Raphael reprimanded.

Magnus gasped in mock horror and offence. “Really, Shelmet. Your own child.”

Simon held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, sorry.”

Magnus held Fabian for a few more minutes before he passed him to Isabelle. The Beta looked completely stunned but never the less excited. “Oh, he’s so cute.”

Raphael smiled at her as Fabian squeaked in her arms. “You’re good with him.”

Isabelle laughed shyly. “Thanks.”

”Hey, can I hold him?” Clary asked. 

Simon carefully helped Isabelle pass the baby over to Clary. The redhead giggled as Fabian scrunched his face up at her. She glanced over at Jace who stared back with a look of absolute terror.

”No. Absolutely not.”

Clary laughed playfully at his response along with Simon.

”I guess they’ll be no Clace babies in the near future.” Simon joked.

”Maybe when we’re 35.” Jace replied. 

Clary turned to Alec. “You wanna hold him?”

Alec stuttered for a moment before Magnus transferred the baby into his arms. Alec smiled down at the tiny baby as Magnus snapped a picture on his phone.

“Score for the possibility of Malec babies.” Simon joked.

Alec rolled his but gave Fabian one last smile before offering him to Jace, who looked very reluctant but took the baby into his arms with encouragement from Clary. After a minute, Fabian started whimpering and Jace very quickly handed him to Simon. Raphael took one look at the baby and ordered, “Everybody out now. He needs to be fed.”

”How can you possibly tell?” Jace asked incredulously.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “When a sound keeps you up for two nights straight, you learn what it means. Now _out_.”

“Hey, how are you gonna feed him?” Jace asked.

Raphael said nothing but just started unbuttoning his pyjama shirt.

”Oh.” Jace muttered as he fled the room, followed by everyone else. Only Simon was left as he passed Fabian into Raphael’s arms. The baby latched on easily and started guzzling. Raphael smiled.

”He takes after you. He eats anything in front of him.”

Simon laughed as he quickly wrote down the time of the feed before snuggling up to Raphael. “He’s perfect isn’t he?”

”Yes he is.” Raphael replied.

Simon pulled at his phone and typed up a message.

Welcoming Fabian Levi Santiago- Lewis. Born on 15th February 2018 at 3:03. Weighing 7 pounds and 5 ounces.

Enclosed was a picture of the baby and it was sent to all their friends and family, the comic shop and the Hotel Dumont staff.

Simon and Raphael exchanged proud glances, gazing down at their sweet little son.

”Hey,” Simon murmured adoringly, “Love you.”


End file.
